Fate Zero Order
by jair d
Summary: De los mas desesperados gritos de auxilio, aparece el mas inesperado de los heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, aquí Jair d de nuevo transmitiendo y libre de la universidad al fin. Lo que significa mas tiempo de escribir historias y actualizaciones mas constantes. Ahora, tenia planeado terminar el siguiente cap de Deku's bizarre adventure, pero tenia esta idea para un fanfic desde hace meses asi que me anime a hacerla finalmente.**

 **Ahora déjenme advertirles, no soy experto en el Nasuverso o en todo lo que se refiere a la Fate, pero puedo defenderme, asi que si me equivoco en algo por favor háganmelo saber. Ahora, Vamos a la historia**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Dialogo –

\- _pensamientos/platica mental –_

 _-_ **tecnicas/ Noble phantasm –**

 **Renuncias: No poseo Fate zero, Fate gran order y nada en la franquicia de Fate o relacionado a ella.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Prologo: La protagonista aparece**

 _Maldición_

 _¡Maldición!_

 _¡MALDICION!_

Matou Kariya maldecía una y mil veces a Matou Zouken en su cabeza, ese Ghoul dijo que tenía la reliquia perfecta para convocar a un servant.

¡Pero el muy desgraciado anciano no le habia proporcionado nada!

Kariya sabia que no debía confiar en Zouken ni para darle la hora, ese vejestorio simplemente quería que fuera a la guerra y muriera.

¡Era un maldito suicidio!

¡Ni siquiera sabia si un Servant responderá a su llamado sin un catalizador!

Pero…

Sus ojos se movieron hacia una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos purpuras mientras estaba obligada a soportar el "entrenamiento" de esta maldita familia. Su rostro completamente sin emociones, su mirada era la de un alma, sumergida en un pozo de parásitos repugnantes que violaban su cuerpo.

Esta vista hizo que Kariya levantara su resolución. Aun sin catalizador, debía hacer el intento. Tenia que traer un Servant para participar en la guerra y salvar a la que era como una hija para el.

Esta era su única oportunidad de liberarla.

No tenía habilidad en la magia, nunca siguió la tradición debido al odio que sentía por su padre, un hecho que lamentó si hubiera sabido que sería útil para su situación actual. Así que su única oportunidad era, por mucho que le doliera, seguir con los planes de su padre.

Los gusanos se movieron en el interior de cuerpo se enterraron, el dolor era insoportable, pero debía aguantar, tenia que soportarlo. todo para para salvar a Sakura y verla sonreír otra vez.

Se estableció el circulo de invocación, se coloco frente a el levantado su brazo derecho con algo de dificultad por el dolor. Cerro los ojos esperando un milagro.

Eso es todo.

Solo podia orar en su cabeza para que ocurriera un milagro.

\- _Por favor –_ Penso desesperado el hombre.

Sostuvo su mano derecha hacia adelante, ignorando la sonrisa de mierda en la cara de Matou Zouken, y empezo el canto.

 _ **Que la plata y el acero sean la esencia.**_

 _ **Que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la base.**_

 _ **Que el rojo sea el color al que rindo homenaje.**_

 _ **Que se levante un muro contra el viento que caerá.**_

 _ **Que se cierren las cuatro puertas cardinales.**_

Él vertió cada gota de su energía en el aria, cada poco de voluntad para llamar a un héroe poderoso, Un héroe que pudiera ayudarlo a cumplir su objetivo, un héroe para salvar la vida de esa pobre niña que estaba sufriendo.

\- _Quien quiera que seas –_

 _ **Deje que gire el camino de tres tramos desde la corona hasta el Reino.**_

 _ **Deja que se llene.**_ _ **Otra vez.**_ _ **Otra vez.**_ _ **Otra vez.**_ _ **Otra vez.**_

 _ **Mi voluntad crea tu cuerpo y tus espadas crean mi destino.**_

 _ **Si atiendes la llamada del Grial y obedeces mi voluntad y mi razón, entonces contéstame.**_

La oración de Kariya era una de salvación, no de él, sino de una niña que había sido abandonada por su familia y cuyo destino era ahora de dolor y pena.

 _ **Por lo que juro**_

 _ **Que yo sea todo lo bueno en el mundo.**_

 _ **Que derrotaré a todos los males del mundo.**_

 _ **Ustedes, siete cielos, vestidos con las tres grandes palabras de poder, salgan del círculo de unión.**_

\- _por favor, te lo suplico ¡Ayúdame a salvarla!_ –

 _ **¡Oh guardián de la balanza!**_

La sala se inundó de luz.

El círculo de invocación brillaba con poder y el prana fluía violentamente a través de la habitación, el viejo ghoul se retorcía emocionado ante la deliciosa energía que ahora alimenta la sala.

Sakura en su agonía apenas le prestó atención, simplemente se volvió hacia la luz.

Entonces, emergió.

Un personaje de leyenda, cantada y alabada por la humanidad.

Un espíritu heroico.

El Servant de Kariya para esta guerra.

Pero la mente del hombre no podia dar crédito a sus ojos cuando lo vio.

Era una adolecente, no podia ser mayor de 16, tal vez 17 años. Cabello anaranjado brillante que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Un cuerpo que aunque modesto era ciertamente atractivo. Vestía lo que parecía un uniforme de algún tipo, una camisa blanca manga larga que se pegaba su figura y se adornaba con tres cinturones negros por encima y debajo de su busto y alrededor de su abdomen, una falda negra, pantalones negros y un par de botas blancas.

¿Este era su Servant?

La servant abrió los ojos dejando ver unas inusuales pupilas color dorado. Parpadeo un par de veces notándose algo desconcertada, miro hacia abajo y su desconcierto paso a sorpresa. Nuevamente miro directo hacia el, antes de cruzarse de brazos debajo de su busto, inclino la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Parecía que estaba reflexionando algo. Un momento después, abrió los ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa vertiginosa y una mirada llena de entusiasmo.

"Fujimura Ritsuka, servat Saver ha respondido tu llamada, ¡Pero puedes llamarme Gudako! – Su voz era muy joven y emocionada, para sorpresa del master y del anciano. - ¿Eres mi maestro? –

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta, estaba claramente desconcertado por la presentación, pero no obstante asintió.

\- Si–

Fue entonces cuando repaso lo que dijo.

¿Saver?

¿Qué clase era esa?

Hasta donde el entendía las clases de servant eran, Saber, lancer, Archer, Caster, Rider,Assasin y Berserker.

¿Qué clase de Servant habia invocado?

Uso su habilidad para ver las estadísticas de su Servant, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente su clase era "Saver". Ojeo sus parámetros y se encontró casi sin aliento.

¡Las estadísticas de su servant eran extrañas!, Fluctuaban de rango E a rango EX. Siguió observando y se dio cuenta de que al parecer ella también poseía una habilidad para ocultar su presencia rango B, al parecer funcionaba para que el resto de la gente solo la viera como una humana común a menos de que haga algo para llamar su atención. Si no estaba mal, esa era una habilidad de la clase Assasin.

Lo siguiente y todavía mas sorpresivo, era que al parecer tenia un Mad Enhacement rango EX, una habilidad de la clase berserker que cambia la cordura por poder bruto. Pero al parecer esta habilidad podia ser usada a voluntad por su servant.

Lo siguiente fue…

\- ¡Hey master! –

Kariya se sobresalto y retrocedió al ver que su servant se habia cercado a el, luego sonrió tan ampliamente que mostró todos sus dientes, el cierre de sus ojos acompañó el gesto amistoso. - Entonces el contrato está completo, ¡hagamos lo mejor que podamos, Master! – Sus palabras estaban llenas de optimismo y entusiasmo.

Antes de que Kariya pudiera responder, un golpecito de un bastón exigía atención.- Finalmente, demuestras que eres útil para algo, Kariya. Invocaste un servant bastante…inusual – Zouken habló con intriga y codicia en su voz. - Gana la guerra por mí, y cumpliré mi parte del trato –

\- ¿Kariya?...¿Matou Kariya? – Gudako murmuro en voz baja y miro al susodicho con lo que parecía una mirada de reconocimiento, pero fue ignorada por su master y el anciano.

Kariya apretó los dientes, ni siquiera había terminado con la convocatoria y ya estaba siendo ordenado. Su Sirviente miró desconcertada y con desconfianza al antiguo mago, antes de que mirara alrededor de la habitación en la que había sido convocada.

Sus ojos dorados se detuvieron ante la vista de la piscina de gusanos, y la niña atrapada en ella.

Se movió tan rápido que era un borrón, Kariya y Zouken miraron sorprendidos cuando la Servant se arrodilló ante el grupo de gusanos que se retorcían, con la cara horrorizada y la boca abierta por la sorpresa y el disgusto.

Intento alcanzar a la niña estirando su mano, pero dudo y lentamente retrocedió antes de levantarse.

La habitación de repente se volvió mucho más fría.

Un aura asesina parecía formarse alrededor de la Servant. Lentamente, su cabeza de pelo naranja se volvió hacia los otros dos ocupantes. Gudako volvió la cabeza y miró directamente a ambos, que estaban completamente paralizado por la mirada de los ojos mas vacíos y aterradores que jamás hayan visto.

\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? – Exigió, la voz de Saver era fría y llena de rabia.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Servant – Aunque las palabras de Zouken se mantuvieron firmes, uno podía sentir un atisbo de miedo provenientes de ellas. Había algo en este Servant que lo aterraba hasta muerte, pero estaba aquí como un familiar, nada más.

¿Por qué un mero Servant, alguien que tenía la intención de obedecer, lo juzgaba con su mirada?

\- Ella es la razón por la que estoy luchando – Kariya se explicó rápidamente, antes de que su Servant decida hacer algo precipitado. - Yo ... _Nosotros_ _tenemos que_ luchar por su libertad –

Saver volvió a mirar a la chica. - ¿Ella es una prisionera? – Ella se golpeo su propia cabeza por la estúpida pregunta. –¿Qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que ella es? – camino fuera del poso hasta estar frente al anciano. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a torturar a esta pobre niña?! –

El jefe de los Matou respondió con suficiencia .- No esperaría que entendieras el significado detrás de su entrenamiento. Ella ha tenido el honor de heredar el legado de mi clan –

-…¿Entrenamiento? – Su voz una vez más se llena de furia. Zouken retrocedió involuntariamente, repentinamente vencido por el miedo. - ¿Llamas a la violación de esta pobre niña... ENTRENAMIENTO? -

Un aura dorada emanaba del Servant, prana tan densa y pesada que literalmente pesaba sobre ellos, llenó la habitación. La intención de matar brotaba de cada fibra de su ser, sus ojos repentinamente cambiaron de un dorado opaco a un intenso rubí.

Los dos hombres jadearon cuando observaron lo que parecía una figura transparente aparecía detrás de la Servant. Era un hombre de cabello dorado de punta, ojos rojos y un porte de superioridad. Vestía una armadura de color dorado de cuerpo entero salvo su cabeza. Esa misma figura le lanzaba a Zouken la misma mirada que Gudako, No, era mil veces peor. Lo veía como si no fuera mas que una mera mancha de suciedad

\- ¿Qué _demonios? –_ Kariiya jadeo sintiendo la intensidad del aura de Gudako y esa figura masculina, los gusanos dentro de el se retorcían del miedo ante la aparición de el hombre dorado.

Gudako estaba furiosa, no, ¡estaba lívida! ¡¿Este anciano…...este mestizo….esta cucaracha que ni siquiera era digna de tal titulo violaba a una niña con estos malditos gusanos y lo llamaba entrenamiento?!

¡Esto no se quedara así!

¡Ella se desharía de esta cucaracha!

¿Y como lo haria?

¡Con su gran, dorada, Brillante y Babilonica Bota!

Un brillo dorado cubrió el cuerpo de la Servant segando a los ocupantes. Una vez que se desvaneció, no pudieron evitar jadear al ver a Gudako nuevamente.

Su cabello ya no era naranja, sino dorado. Sus ojos ahora eran de un color rubí. viste una armadura dorada, parecida a la del hombre de cabello dorado que vieron antes. Pero a diferencia de el, Ella solo estaba cubierta por la armadura dorada de la cintura para abajo, su brazo izquierdo y sus manos, además de tener un collar dorado alrededor de su cuello. Su torso tonificado ahora tenia unos extraños tatuajes rojos y estaba cubierta únicamente por un sostén color blanco.

Los gusanos más cercanos a ella estallan ante la mera presión de la energía mágica. La Servant se volvió para mirar a la niña antes de cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos.

\- Espera, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! – El antiguo mago gritó alarmado, Kariya solo podía mirar sorprendido las acciones de su Servant.

Lo que parecían ser círculos dorados se abrieron a su alrededor. De ellos salieron armas, un gran conjunto de armas. Pero no eran meras armas comunes.

\- Noble Phantasms – Susurro el anciano con miedo, estaba tan aterrado que ni siquiera podia sostenerse a si mismo.

Gudako miro a la piscina de gusanos con desdén caminando hacia ella como si nada. Todos los gusanos a su alrededor morían por el aura de prana a su alrededor. Tomo a la niña en sus brazos acunándola en su pecho con su brazo izquierdo. Levanto su mano derecha mirando al resto de gusanos en la piscina.

Y Chasqueo los dedos.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

\- ¡Para! –La demanda de Zouken cayó en oídos sordos.

Las armas seguían siendo lanzadas desde los portales, destruyendo a todos y cada uno de los gusanos en meros segundos. Una gran nube de polvo se formo con cada uno de los impactos de las armas.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, revelo que el estanque, una vez lleno hasta el borde con esos horriblemente parásitos, ahora estaba casi vacío, excepto por Gudako y la niña peli morada que cargaba.

Kariya apenas podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo mas desconcertante era que…..¿Su Servant ... liberó a Sakura? Este sentimiento de esperanza era tan repentino que temía que todo fuera solo una alucinación.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! –:Zouken gritó con indignación. Su legado, sus planes, ela Servant de Kariya los había arruinado. Estaba destinado a ganarle el Grial ... y arruinó todo. Gritó cuando los gusanos que formaban su cuerpo intentaron atacar a Saver ...

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

Solo para encontrarse clavado en una de las paredes de la cámara por 4 espadas delante que se clavaron en sus pies y manos.

El anciano grito de agonía al sentir como la energía divina de las espadas quemaba su cuerpo.

Gudako se acerco caminando lentamente hacia Zouken, sus ojos rojos lo fulminaron con desdén y asco mientras se acercaba mas y mas.

Una vez estuvo frente a el, otro portal se abrió a la Izquierda de Gudako saco otra espada.

SCRACH

Y la clavo en su pecho.

La misma luz dorada que emitía Gudako ahora la expulsaba la espada en el pecho de Zouken, marcando su destino. El aura que expulsaba la Servant era divino, al estar frente al mal absoluto y la oscuridad inherente provenían de esta abominación, esta burla de mestizo..…esta cucaracha.

Zouken apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando fue quemado hasta su alma corrupta por el poder que emanaba de las armas sin dejar rastro de él y sin ningún gusano que lo reviviera.

Matou Zouken estaba muerto, permanentemente.

Saver miró por un momento el lugar donde ese ... monstruo se había parado hace un segundo, y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Usar estos tesoros contra una abominación como tu, deberías sentirte honrado que termine contigo con ellos, cucaracha inmunda – Murmuro Gudako en un tono altivo lleno de orgullo, antes de que el mismo brillo dorado que la cubrió antes apareciera y ella regresara a su estado anterior.

\- _Mas te vale que no vuelvas ha hacer esto, "Master". Mi poder y mis tesoros solo pueden usarse frente a adversarios dignos. Se agradecida de que lo permitiré por esta vez_ – Una voz masculina hablo en la cabeza de la peli naranja dijo en un tono peligroso.

\- H-Hai - Gudako se estremeció ante el tono peligroso del rey dorado aunque se alivio un poco al final. Se habia salvado por los pelos.

Inmediatamente se giro a ver a su propio master que la miraba boquiabierto.

\- Discúlpame por eso, master. Pero no podía permitir que esto continuara –

Kariya finalmente encontró su voz de nuevo. - ¿P-perdón? ¡No deberías lamentarlo! – Apenas podía creerlo, Zouken estaba ... Zouken estaba ... - ¡Está muerto! – Gritó con alegría.

\- Hehehe, Soy increíble ¿Verdad? – Saver alzo la nariz con una sonrisa confiada y juguetona.

La aclamación de Kariya fue reemplazada por la preocupación al ver a la niña en sus brazos - Espera, Sakura, ¿Ella esta….? –

\- ¿La niña? Está bien, los gusanos fueron destruidos por el prana – Saver miro a la niña que ahora dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos. - Ella necesita descansar – le dijo a su Master antes de volver a mirarlo - Debemos irnos, este lugar apesta…...y necesito una ducha – Dijo disgustada por este ... lugar estremeciéndose un poco.

\- Tengo un apartamento en la ciudad – dijo Kariya antes de mirar a la niña dormida., con un abrumadora dicha, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas cuando le tocó la mejilla y apartó unos mechones de cabello púrpura de su rostro. - Salvarla ... este era mi único objetivo en esta guerra. Nada más importaba – Miro a Gudako con una gratitud infinita en sus ojos. - tú ... la salvaste incluso antes de que comenzara esta guerra, cumpliste mi deseo. Yo…..– Sollozó abiertamente, porque la pesadilla por fin había terminado. - Gracias. Yo solo ... gracias –

Ella le sonrió cálidamente – No hay nada que agradecer, para eso me invocaste después de todo –

Después de un tiempo, los tres salieron de la casa, Kariya solo se tomó el menor de los tiempos para informar a su hermano y sobrino que Zouken, y por extensión el horrible futuro de su clan estaba muerto, no había nada aquí. No sabía qué sería de ellos, pero al menos esperaba que Shinji tuviera un futuro más brillante que el que tendría bajo el pulgar de Zouken.

Sakura, cansada y confundida, abrió un poco los ojos para ver que sucedía. Su cuerpo ya no dolía, no sentía esas cosas en su interior, se sentía…en paz. Levanto un poco la vista, solo para ver a la extraña joven que la cargaba.

Ella le sonrió con tanta amabilidad, el tipo de sonrisa que solo una madre puede hacer, y se perdió en esos hermosos y cálidos ojos dorados. – Estarás a salvo a partir de ahora, todo va a estar bien – Sus palabras eran cálidas y reconfortantes. No sabia porque, pero confiaba en ella.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la reclamara otra vez. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su pesadilla, Sakura soñaba con cosas más felices. Soñaba con ser llevada a su familia, salvada por una heroína de cabello de naranja y ojos como el oro.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

¡ **Gudako salvaje aparece en Fate Zero!, ¡Sálvese quien pueda!**

 **Ya en serio, creo que es necesaria una explicación de porque Gudako es servant y porque aparece bajo la clase Saver. La clase Saver es una clase extra oficial de fate, en ella se encuentran los servants que han hecho actos que salvaron a la humanidad. En esta clase nos encontramos con Budda. No creo que tenga que decir quien es Budda.**

 **Ahora, ¿Por qué nuestra loca protagonista esta bajo esa clase? Bueno, (Alerta: Spoilers de Fate Grand Order) Esta historia se ambienta despues de que Gudako la ultima master de Chaldea y con sus servants superaran todas las singularidades y vencieran a Goetia. Sin ella, no havrian podido lograrlo, esto a mi parecer la califica perfectamente en la clase Saver.**

 **Ademas, Gudako (en esta historia) fue entrenada em Magecraft, combate y tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga gracias a sus servants.**

 **Aquí pueden ver sus habilidades.**

 **Servant: Fujimura Ritsuka/Gudako**

 **Clase: Saver (El salvador)**

 **fuerza: F - EX**

 **Durabilidad: F- A**

 **Agilidad: F- EX**

 **Suerte: B**

 **Mana: F-A**

 **Noble phantasm: E- EX**

 **Habilidades**

 **Habilidades especiales**

 **Mad Enhacement EX:** **Gudako tiene la capacidad de ser un Berserker con esta capacidad, aumentando sus estadísticas pero perdiendo parte de su cordura (Aunque se debe mas al hecho de que esta algo loca) pero aum es muy consiente.**

 **Discernimiento del verdadero nombre EX: Cualquier sirviente que Gudako sepa en Chaldea tendrá sus identidades conocidas**

 **Ocultación de presencia B: Gudako posee la capacidad de pasar como un humano normal a simple vista, a menos de que haga algo que llame la atención.**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Código místico de Chaldea B**

 **La ropa habitual de Gudako, que es un uniforme otorgado a los Maestros de Chaldea.** **Ella ha dominado la poderosa magia de apoyo que otorga este Código Místico.** **Como Servant, este uniforme ha sido elevado a un Fantasma Noble y también puede usarla sobre si misma.**

 **Primeros auxilios: Magia de sanación que puede curar sus heridas una vez al dia.**

 **Mejora instantánea: aumenta la fuerza de su ataque de un durante un dia. Potencialmente, puede hacer que su ataque sea un rango superior si el impulso es lo suficientemente fuerte.**

 **Evasión de emergencia: hace que ella sea anormalmente rápida lo que les permite evadir todos los ataques entrantes durante una vez al día.**

 **(Esto también puede ser usado en otro servant al igual que el original)**

 **Union of Soul/Servant bound EX: El noble phantasm mas poderoso y peligroso de Gudako. El grial le ha otorgado a Gudako la capacidad de unirse en mente, cuerpo y alma con los servants con los cuales tiene fuertes vínculos (Bond 10) en chaldea (los cuales son todos aunque habra algunos que no puede usar) Traduciendo el lazo que tuvieron los servants con su master. Esto le da a Gudako la capacidad de adquirir una apariencia similar, habilidades y parte de la personalidad del servant. (Basado en Fate Kaleid)**

 **Pero hay un limite.**

 **Servants 1, 2 y 3 estrellas: 12 horas (Reducido a 6 horas si usa un noble phantasm)**

 **Servants 4 estrellas: 4 horas (Reducido a 2 si usa noble phantasm)**

 **Servant 5 estrellas: 1 hora (30 minutos si usa noble phantasm)**

 **Debilidad:** **puede usarse como mínimo 3 veces al día. Necesita 4 horas de descanso después de su uso y se extiende a 8 horas si usa demaciado mana o hace sus tres transformaciones permitidas. Además de adquirir las debilidades propias del servant y su clase.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Si tienen mas preguntas no duden en hacerlas en los comentarios. Nos vemos en la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas amigos, aquí Jair d trayendoles un nuevo y fresco capitulo de este fic. Si, se que dije que el siguiente seria deku's bizarre adventure, pero he tenido unos problemas a la hora de completarlo. Pero no se preocupen, a mas tardar estara listo al final de la semana.**

 **Ahora, una aclaracion. He investigado un poco y e disminuido los Stats de Gudako de Rango E-A++, ya que el rango EX solo sera para su mana con ciertos servants y noble phantasm.**

 **Aclarado eso, disfruten el capitulo.**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Dialogo **–**

 **-** _pensamientos/platica mental_ **–**

 **\- técnicas/ Noble phantasm –**

 **Renuncias: No poseo Fate zero, Fate gran order y nada en la franquicia de Fate o relacionado a ella.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Capítulo 1: Una intrusa entre los héroes.**

Llegaron al apartamento de Kariya, el hombre de pelo blanco abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. - Aquí estamos – dijo, guiando a Saver hacia el interior mientras ella seguía arrastrando a la dormida Sakura. - No es mucho, pero es algo – Parecía un poco avergonzado por eso. Esto era lo mejor que podía alquilar en tan poco tiempo. Fue un poco viejo, pero no estaba mal. Personalmente quería mantener a Sakura en este lugar, pero tenía pocas opciones.

\- Ma ma, mientras tengamos un lugar donde dormir está bien – dijo Gudako con una sonrisa. Ella ha tenido que acampar afuera en múltiples ocasiones, por lo que no tenía ningún problema con que este lugar.

 _Squish_

-…Master, ¿Me podrías decir que acabo de pisar? –

\- Um, Bueno. Eso es…En realidad no sé qué es...no estoy seguro de que quiera saber ni tu tampoco –

\- Creo que tienes razón –

Afortunadamente, la cama estaba mucho más limpia. Gudako metió gentilmente a Sakura, Kariya a su lado se aseguró de cubrirla con una manta a su alrededor. La joven pelinaranja dejó escapar un sonido pensativo mientras miraba a la niña, ella dormía profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

Los dos la dejaron descansar cómodamente al regresar a la cocina, la puerta del dormitorio la dejaron abierta para que pudieran ver si estaba bien. Ambos se sentaron

\- Ella ha pasado por mucho –

\- Apenas fue una parte – escupió Kariya mientras se sentaba en una silla en la cocina. - Sakura, su familia la ha abandonado – Las palabras aturdieron a Saver. - Ese hijo de puta de su padre la vendió a Zouken para que pudiera 'tomar su lugar apropiado como un mago' –

Gudako miró a su Maestro en silencio, observando cuánto odio había en sus palabras por este hombre. No es que pudiera culparlo.

Los puños de Kariya se apretaron. - Ese bastardo dispuesto vendió a su hija, todo por su 'orgullo de mago'... la tortura de Zouken solo habría empeorado con el tiempo –

Saver/Gudako contempla las palabras de su master. Kariya era un buen hombre, pero al parecer su familia no era nada más que problemas. Fue un milagro que se levantó a través de esa decadencia y parecía que guardaba un gran rencor contra el padre biológico de Sakura por lo que hizo.

Podía entender sus sentimientos, los niños eran una cosa sagrada, y solo regalar uno... era impensable para ella, sin importar las razones. Bueno, supuso que no debería juzgar tan rápido sin tener toda la información. Este hombre tenía que ser la escoria más desagradable del mundo para regalar a su hija si sabía exactamente qué se le haría.

En este momento, había otras preocupaciones más importantes. - Master, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? –

\- ¿Eh? – Eso pareció sacar a Kariya de esos pensamientos llenos de ira.

\- Dijiste que ya cumplí tu deseo de salvar a Sakura, ¿continuarás participando en la Guerra del Grial? –

Eso... sinceramente no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para registrarlo todo. Zouken se había ido, Sakura estaba libre. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Quizás devolver a Sakura a su familia debería ser su primer curso de acción

¿Pero luego qué?

Había que considerar a Saver, la Servant había sido tan amable con ellos. Kariya le estaba muy agradecido, seguramente había su propio deseo de considerar. Si lo tuviera, con gusto estaría a su lado para que cumpliera su deseo. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Debes tener tu propio deseo de luchar – dijo Kariya en respuesta.

\- No, Para nada. – Esto sorprendió al hombre de cabello blanco, ella simplemente agito su mano con una mirada de desdén. – Aunque tuviera un deseo, apuesto que el grial esta corrupto – La chica soltó de pronto dejando a Kariya estático.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Oh, ¿No lo mencione antes? El santo grial por el que están luchando esta corrupto por un antiguo servant, Avenger, también conocido como Angra Manyu. El representa todos los males del mundo y actualmente esta dentro del grial. Si se llegara a pedir un deseo, este se retorcería de la peor manera posible y el se liberaría esparciendo los males por todo el mundo, eliminando a toda la humanidad – Dijo Gudako calmadamente, como si estuviera diciendo a alguien sobre el clima.

\- ¿Qué? – La mente de Kariya apenas podia armar lo que Gudako acaba de soltar.

\- Creo que también debería mencionar que soy del futuro y que por eso nunca podrás encontrar información de mi. Además de que se quien eres y también quien es Sakura-chan –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Ha – Gudako suspiro, tomo una profunda respiración antes de mirar a su master. – Mejor quédate sentado master, porque tengo una historia Muuuuy larga que contarte –

Y así empezo, Gudako empezo a contar una versión resumida de su historia. Empezando desde que ella pertenecía a una organización del futuro llama Chaldea. una organización fundada con el propósito de prevenir la extinción de la humanidad, Chaldea cuenta con unas instalaciones con las que son capaces de ver el futuro y gracias a eso descubrieron que en el año 2016 toda la humanidad desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, después de múltiples investigaciones descubrieron que esto ocurrió debido a Anomalías que aparecieron en diferentes épocas que fueron provocadas por las guerras del grial; gracias al enorme presupuesto lograron crear una Maquina del Tiempo la cual es capaz de enviar personas al pasado con los mínimos riesgos posibles.

Estas anomalías o singularidades son errores en el tiempo y el espacio extremadamente peligrosas ya que pueden corromper a los servant, pueden invocar mas servant y una ves que un servant es derrotado este no desaparece si no que permanece existiendo pero es solo una sombra de lo que solía ser.

Para eso, Chaldea recluto un gran número de jóvenes con potencial para ayudar a resolver estas singularidades.

Pero desafortunadamente un incidente causo que ella fuera la única recluta disponible, y ella fuera la única persona que pudiera resolver estas singularidades y salvar a la humanidad.

Aunque no estaría sola, el sistema de Chaldea le permitió a Gudako convocar servants los cuales estarían bajo su mando y lucharían junto a ella para resolver todas las singularices y salvar a la humanidad.

\- Es….esto es mucho para tomar – Kariya se llevo una mano su cabeza. Francamente toda esta nueva información era demaciado para el. – Entonces….todo esto, las guerras, el grial…..causaron que la humanidad fuera destruida…yo, no lo puedo creer –

Ellos sin saberlo, causarían la posible extinción de la humanidad. Honestamente se sentía enfermo.

\- Bueno, afortunadamente todas las singularidades ya fueron eliminadas y los griales fueron purificados. Por lo que ya no hay de que preocuparse – Gudako dijo rápidamente tratando de calmar al pobre hombre que parecía a punto de tener un ataque. – Ustedes no lo sabían, nada de esto era su culpa –

Probablemente deba guardarse varias cosas, como el hecho de que todo el caos fue originalmente hecho por Goetia, la bestia 1. El demonio creado por el Rey Solomon para destruir a la humanidad y volver a recrearla desde cero para gobernarla.

Lo mas seguro es que le de un paro cardiaco a Kariya o que su cerebro explote.

\- Y-Ya veo – Dijo Kariya un poco mas calmado.

\- En todo caso, la razon por la que se de esta guerra es porque cuando un servant es invocado en Chaldea, conserva todos los recuerdos que haya adquirido en guerras pasadas. Uno de ellos era un Servant que tu habrías invocado en lugar de a mi y así fue como te reconocí y a Sakura-chan – Gudako estaba hablando de Lanecelot (Berserker). Si bien el no podia comunicarse de forma adecuada por el Mad enhacement, a través del ciclo de los sueños, pudo ver algunos destellos de esta guerra, entre ellos vio a su antiguo master. Además de eso, la singularidad en la que ella habia participado con Zhue-Liang (El-melloi II/Waver) y las conversaciones con los Servants que participaron en esta guerra, le dieron conocimiento acerca de ella.

\- Yo… – Kariya trato de decir algo, pero un repentino ataque de tos lo alcanzó de repente. Poniendo su mano sobre su boca, la sangre salpico en su palma. Los gusanos, a pesar de la muerte de su creador, todavía afectaron gravemente su cuerpo.

\- ¡Master! –

Saver en un instante se acerco a el mirándolo con preocupación.

\- Urgh, estoy bien – Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. - Estoy bien – Repitio, Paló su brazo por su boca, limpiando la sangre con su manga.

La pelinaranja no estaba tan convencida, se mordió la lengua y respondió. – Estas escupiendo sangre por la boca y te vez como un zombi, perdóname si no creo lo que dices – Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Kariya, y un brillo verde rodeo su cuerpo. El hombre sintió que el dolor se alivio un poco. Por su parte, Gudako abrió los ojos alarmada.

\- Tienes... los mismos parásitos que tenía Sakura – dijo con horrorizada realización.

\- El premio a pagar para poder participar en la guerra – admitió Kariya. - No soy un gran mago, me falta el entrenamiento –

\- Ya veo... Espera un momento, maestro, voy a destruirlos de inmediato – Gudako se preparo inmediatamente para usar el poder de otro servant.

\- ¡Espera! – Kariya lo detuvo. - Los gusanos, aumentaron la energía mágica en mi cuerpo, puedo proporcionarte energía gracias a eso–

Saver lo miró como si estuviera loco. – Master, ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! Esas cosas que te están matando, ¡estas arriesgando tu vida por nada! –

\- Si lo que dijiste es cierto y el grial esta corrupto, tu eres la única que puede resolver este problema. Hasta entonces, tendré que seguir proporcionándote mana para que permanezcas aquí –

\- ¡No voy a dejar que tires tu vida a la basura de esa forma!, ¡Encontrare otra manera! –

\- Me estoy muriendo de todos modos, Saver –

Sus palabras hicieron que Gudako se quedara en silencio por un momento.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Estos gusanos…– Las palabras de Kariya estaban cansadas, resignadas a su destino - El viejo bastardo había estimado que tengo un mes para vivir, incluso si te deshaces de ellos, el daño ya está hecho – le dio una sonrisa a la joven. – No te preocupes, ya he cumplido mi objetivo gracias a ti, no me arrepiento –

Los ojos dorados de Saver se ensancharon. - Master…–Tenía que hacer algo, pero... el estado del cuerpo de Kariya estaba dañado por esos paracitos y lo peor es que insistía en mantenerlos solo para ella pudiera permanecer aquí. Con lo poco de magia curativa y medicina que sabe no la ayudaran mucho a aliviar a su master.

Pero habia alguien que si podia.

\- Si insistes en continuar con esto master, entonces esta bien. Pero te lo advierto – Los ojos de Gudako volvieron a ponerse rojos mientras una oleada de prana salía de ella. Una figura femenina de cabello rosa, ojos rojos y lo que parecía un uniforme militar extraño aparecio detrás de ella – ¡Voy tratarte todos los días hasta que sanes!, ¡Lo quieras o no! –

Su cuerpo brillo repentinamente, provocando que Kariya tenga que cubrir sus ojos. Cuando se disipo Gudako se veía diferente otra vez.

Su piel ahora era mas clara, cabello ahora es rosado y sus ojos ahora son de un rojo profundo, aunque por alguna razón uno de ellos esta tapado por unas vendas. Ahora viste lo que reconoció como un uniforme militar extraño, una camisa manga larga roja, una abrigo negro sobre el usándolo como una capa, una falda negra y un par de botas de combate.

\- Florence Nightingale – Susurro Gudako confundiendo y conmocionando a Kariya. Con su vista de master, Vio nuevamente los parámetros de su servant, pero se encontró conque estos habían cambiado. Ahora se mantenían fijos Fuerza: B+, Resistencia: A+, Agilidad: B+, Mana: D+, Suerte: A+, Noble Phantasm: C+. Su clase habia cambiado ahora a Berseker y junto a la identidad de su Servant estaba el nombre de Florence Nightingale.

El nombre no era desconocido para el. No era un experto sobre su historia, pero si conocía lo básico acerca de ella. Nightingale fue una enfermera, escritora y estadística británica del siglo XIX, considerada precursora de la enfermería profesional moderna y creadora del primer modelo conceptual de enfermería. Alcanzó fama mundial por sus trabajos precursores de enfermería en la asistencia a los heridos durante la guerra de Crimea. Era reconocida como el ángel de Crimea por sus acciones en aquella época. Hasta hoy en dia es recordada, siendo considerada una eminencia en el campo de la medicina en todo el mundo.

Era la segunda vez que veía a su Servant cambiar de forma, sabia que esto tenía que ser su noble phantasm, no podia dejar de preguntarse como funciona exactamente.

Sus reflexiones internas fueron interrumpidas por la misma Gudako, que lo tomo con una sorprendente facilidad y lo colgó sobre su hombro como un costal de papas.

\- ¡¿Saver, que estas haciendo?! –

\- ¡Es hora de empezar tu tratamiento, tenemos que sanar tu cuerpo del daño de esos asquerosos paracitos que insistes tontamente en mantener, Master! –

\- E-Espera…. ¡Ahora estoy bien! –

Pero Gudako lo ignoro completamente mientras destruía de una patada la puerta de una de las habitaciones y arrojaba a Kariya en ella.

\- Gah –

\- ¡Ves, estas adolorido!, ¡Asi que es mejor que no te muevas! –

\- ¡Eso fue porque me arrojaAAAAAAAAAAH….–

Kariya no llego a terminar, porque Saver clavo una jeringa en su brazo repentinamente. Su grito se detuvo un momento después, su cuerpo inmediatamente se sentía mucho mas pesado. No podia mover un solo musculo.

\- Que…..¿Que fue lo que me diste? – Pregunto Kariya sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

\- Solo fue un sedante, ayudara a que no hagas movimientos bruscos durante la operación –

El empezo a sudar a balas.

\- ¿O-Operación? –

\- No te preocupes master – Gudako coloco su bolso en la mesita al lado de la cama, la abrió y saco un bisturí, una jeringa, algodón, una mascarilla para la cara, un par de guantes y otros implementos médicos. Se puso la mascarilla y los guantes, tomo el bisturí y este empezo a emitir un brillo verde. – Solo sentirás mucho dolor y agonía –

\- ¡¿No se supone que debes decir que esto no dolerá mucho?! –

\- ¡Eso iría contra mi política como enfermera! ¡Ahora, deja de hablar que voy a comenzar con la operación! – Gudako respondió con simpleza. - ¡Hay que deshacerse de esa ropa, primero! –

\- Espera, Espera Saver, ¡Espera! –

Las quejas y gritos de dolor de Kariya resonaron toda la noche.

\- 0 -

Gudako miró a su maestro que estaba profundamente dormido en la cama. La operación habia sido un completo éxito. Los gusanos aun estaban dentro de su cuerpo, pero ahora sus órganos internos y músculos ahora se encontraban en mejor estado. Desafortunadamente esto era solo una solución temporal.

 _\- ¡El estado del cuerpo de este hombre era absolutamente inmundo!, ¡Tiene suerte de estar con vida! ¡No hubiera durado si quiera dos semanas sin un tratamiento adecuado! ¡¿Qué clase se imbécil es este hombre?! –_ Se quejo el ángel de Crimea en la cabeza de su master.

 _\- Ya ya, Nightingale-san. No hay que reprocharlo demaciado –_ Gudako comento su cabeza antes de volver a su forma normal. No quería seguir escuchando las quejas de la enfermera. Le dio una ultima mirada a su master, antes de suspirar y salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

El hombre había pasado por muchas cosas, y no parecía que tuviera ningún amigo en quien confiar. Lo compadecía, deseaba ayudarlo en lo que pueda. Quería ver a su master ser feliz y que disfrute lo que le resta de vida.

Lo mas importante ahora, era encontrar una forma de obtener mas mana para mantenerla aquí sin necesidad de que Kariya se la proporcione para así poder sacar esos paracitos de su cuerpo. Pero ahora mismo no le venia nada a la mente, lo mejor es que vaya a dormir y piense las cosas con mas calma mañana.

Sabia que como Servant no necesitaba dormir o comer, pero no era idiota para dejar de hacerlo.

Por suerte habia un sofá lo suficientemente grande y cómodo para que ella durmiera. Se quito su ropa quedando únicamente en sostén y bragas, antes de acostarse en el sofá y cerrar sus ojos dejando que el sueño la llevara.

\- 0 -

Los ojos morados se abrieron lentamente, su visión borrosa se ajustó para ver un techo desconocido sobre ella. Sakura se sentó, notando la tela de colores vibrantes que la rodeaba. La confusión llenó sus pensamientos, hasta que los recuerdos de ayer de repente volvieron a ella.

Tío Kariya, la Servant...

Ella era ... ¡ella era libre!

No, eso no puede ser correcto. No había ninguna esperanza de que fuera tan fácil, solo estaba soñando, aún estaba en la mansión de Matou, esperando su turno en el pozo de gusanos.

\- ¡Sakura! –

La susodicha vio como su tío se acercaba a la cama con una cara de alivio felicidad arrodillándose ante ella para mirarla mejor. Suspiró aliviado, pasándose una mano por el pelo. - Gracias a Dios estas bien –

\- ¿Tío Kariya? –

\- Estás bien ahora – le dijo con una suave sonrisa. - Zouken nunca te hará daño otra vez –

Sus ojos se ensancharon lentamente. Esto ... ¿Esto no es un sueño?

\- Ah, cierto – recogió algunas prendas de ropa tendidas en la cama. - Tomé esto antes de salir de la mansión, necesitarás algo de ropa – Se levantó y retrocedió. - Te daré algo de espacio, luego hablaremos sobre qué hacer a continuación –

Los eventos que se estaban llevando a cabo todavía no se podían registrar en la mente de la niña, por lo que simplemente cumplió con lo que dijo su tío.

\- H-Hai –

Se fue de la habitación y ella comenzó a vestirse. Una parte de ella no quería pensar que esto era un sueño, se sentía demasiado real para serlo. Pero otra parte no se atreva a ilusionarse, que solo esperaba una decepción si tenía alguna esperanza.

Después de vestirse con el mismo tipo de vestido que había acostumbrado a usar en la mansión, Sakura estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando recordó aquella heroína con la que soñó, la que la rescato de su abuelo mientras le sonreía cálidamente y sus ojos como el oro la observaban con amabilidad y cuidado.

Suavemente salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala, donde vio a su tío Kariya hablando con ... Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta.

¡Era ella!

\- ¿oh? ¡Miren de quién despertó! – Sus ojos dorados la miraron, seguidos de una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura solo podía mirarla con la boca abierta por una pulgada. Se acercó a élla y la servant se arrodilló hasta su altura. - ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? – La niña de pelo púrpura vacilante asintió. Se rio de buena gana, era un sonido encantador. - ¡Bien! ¡Me alegra haber podido ayudarte! – su mano se poso sobre su cabeza y acaricio suavemente su cabello.

Sakura solo podia sonrojarse y bajar la mirada tímidamente ante la caricia de su salvadora.

\- Sakura, ella es Gudako – dijo Kariya con una sonrisa agradecida. Parecía que habia rejuvenecido de la noche a la mañana. – ella fue la que te salvó –

\- Je je – Se rascó torpemente la mejilla. - Acabo de hacer lo que haría cualquiera hubiera hecho –

\- …¿Es real? –

\- ¿Eh? – La joven pelinaranja y el hombre mayor parpadearon confundidos ante la pregunta de la niña.

\- ¿Realmente ... me salvaste? – Su voz quebrarse. – El Abuelo… ¿no me lastimará otra vez? – No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba saberlo, incluso si era una mentira cruel tenía que saber la verdad. Incluso si nada de esto era real, tenía que saberlo, por lo que el dolor de la decepción podría ...

Sakura jadeó suavemente cuando dos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, acercándola suavemente y llenándola de confort.

\- Está bien ahora – Gudako la consoló apretando un poco mas el abrazo sin lastimarla – Estás a salvo, te juro que nadie te volverá a lastimar –

Por un momento, Sakura se quedó quieta antes de finalmente dejar que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo se derramaran. Ella lloró en su pecho y lo soltó todo.

 **\- 0 –**

El desayuno era modesto, Kariya tenía poco que ofrecer a Sakura y Gudako. Por lo que un par de tortillas y jugo de naranja era lo unico que podia hacer. Mientras comían, ambos hablaron con la pequeña pelimorada sobre devolverla con su familia. Él y Saver estarían luchando en la guerra, después de todo, este no era lugar para una niña.

Entonces su sorpresa llegó cuando Sakura dijo que quería quedarse con ellos. - No ... no quiero irme a casa en este momento – confesó. Honestamente, ella tenía miedo, extrañaba a su familia, pero ... estas eran las mismas personas que la habían enviado lejos, al pozo de gusanos de Zouken. Era muy confuso, ella quería verlos pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. En este momento, las únicas personas con las que se sentía cómoda eran su tío y su salvadora.

Kariya suspiró para sí mismo agarrando el puente de su nariz.

\- Sakura, esto esta fuera de discusión –

\- Yo digo que esta bien, Master– intervino Gudako para su gran incredulidad. - Ella ha pasado por una experiencia horrible, por lo que no esta pensando con toda claridad – Aunque su pesadilla haya terminado, no significaba que Sakura estaría bien inmediatamente. La pobre aun debe estar traumatizada – Que se quede con nosotros por el momento, déjala aceptar las cosas a su propio ritmo –

\- _Ella tiene un punto_ – pensó Kariya. No estaba muy cómodo con que Sakura estuviera cerca de ellos considerando el peligro de su posición, pero ... por mucho que quisiera devolverla a Aoi y Rin, no confiaba en ese bastardo Tokiomi.

\- Está bien – Kariya suspiro resignado. - Puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero debes tener cuidado –

Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

\- ¡Está arreglado entonces! – Gudako exclamó con ambas manos en sus caderas. - ¡Master, vamos a la ciudad! ¡Quiero ver el mundo antiguo! – su actitud seria se habia ido, dando paso a una a la actitud de una joven emocionada.

Era extraño cómo su Servant pasó de ser una persona perspicaz y sabia a una niña excitada en un momento.

Kariya estaba a punto de protestar ...

\- Quiero un helado – le rogó Sakura con esos grandes ojos de cachorro imposibles de resistir. Kariya sabía que no tenía otra opción en el asunto.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh!, ¡Yo también quiero uno! – Gudako imito a la niña dando su propia versión de ojos de cachorro.

Fue un combo implacable. El hombre no tenia ninguna posibilidad.

Podrían planear su próximo curso de acción más tarde.

 **\- 0 -**

Caminando por la calle en el distrito comercial, Gudako miró con entusiasmo alrededor de la ciudad. Aunque su conocimiento otorgado por el Grial lo llenó con los conocimientos de esta era y sus múltiples viajes en el tiempo le dieron la oportunidad de ver ciudades de todas las épocas todavía estaba ansiosa por ver todo por si misma. Casi no tenia tiempo de explorar por sus constantes luchas en las singularidades, por lo que no perdería esta oportunidad.

Le hubiera gustado traer a su siempre adorable kohai y mostrarle todo. Pero eso era imposible en este momento.

Por ahora, se estableció simplemente contemplando la gente, los establecimientos y mas. Se encontró disfrutando mucho de este pequeño momento de respiro.

Pero mas que todo, le gustaba el helado.

Oh si; este era definitivamente el alimento de los dioses, nunca podia tener suficiente de el y parecía que la pequeña a su lado pensaba lo mismo.

\- Hmm ~ - Gudako hizo un sonido de puro deleite mientras caminaba junto a la chica de cabello púrpura que tenía su propio cono. - ¡Delicioso! – exclamo mientras lamia su cono de chocolate.

\- ¿Verdad? – Sakura le sonrió.

Kariya caminó de cerca detrás de ellos, su capucha cubría la mayor parte de su cara, la deformación en su piel solo se hizo prominente cuando estaba gastando prana, pero prefería no llamar la atención. La operación que Gudako le hizo ayer y su magia de curación lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor que en mucho tiempo, no era suficiente para restaurar completamente su cuerpo, pero el dolor ahora era mas manejable y no era tan extenuante, mientras Gudako lo tratara confiaba en que recuperaría su salud poco a poco.

Su Servant parecía tener muchos talentos. Por lo que ella dijo, Gudako habia sido entrenada en el futuro por los servants que habia invocado en su trabajo por esa extraña organización. Desde combate, hasta magecraft.

Ver a Gudako charlando alegremente con Sakura, ver esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro, hizo que Kariya se sintiera mal por saber tan poco de la persona que había hecho tanto por ellos. Como Gudako era una servant del futuro no podia investigar acerca de ella, así que tomo nota de charlar mas con ella para conocerla mejor.

Hablando de eso, aún no había visto completamente de lo que ella era capaz. Estarían discutiendo estrategias para las batallas que se avecinan, así que sería mejor si él supiera todas sus capacidades. Ya habia visto sus parámetros y dos de sus habilidades, pero estaba curioso de que mas podia hacer.

Cerró los ojos, antes de invocar su 'Visión de master'. No pudo evitar pensar que de alguna forma, los fundadores de la Guerra del Grial sabían que los videojuegos aparecerían un día y crearían todo el sistema a partir de ellos como un RPG.

El pergamino apareció en su mente, representando una imagen de su servant. Como la primera vez, las estadísticas de su servant fluctuaban de E a EX, siendo su suerte rango B la única que se mantenía fija, asi como tambien su NP.

Al observar sus habilidades. Resistencia mágica : E-A +, era una habilidad muy útil. Pero no podia dejar de preguntarse, ¿Por qué sus estadística fluctuaban tanto?

Carisma : C + Después de escuchar a Gudako hablar, Kariya no tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que era carismática.

Discernimiento del verdadero nombre, ¡¿Rango EX?! Eso significa que ella conocerá todas las identidades de los servants con solo verlos, ¡Eso era increíblemente útil! Ahora podia saber las debilidades de cada Servant y hacer estrategias contra ellos.

Luego estuvo su equipo, al parecer su ropa era un poderoso código místico con múltiples habilidades.

Finalmente su Noble Phanstam.

\- ¿ _Union of Soul? –_ Kariya leyó en su cabeza. El noble phantasm de Gudako se encontraba en rango EX, por lo que debía ser sumamente poderoso. Mientras mas leía, sus ojos se ensanchaban cada vez mas. Esto no podia ser correcto, era imposible, simplemente no podia….

PUM

Sus reflexiones internas fueron interrumpidas cuando se estrello contra un pose de luz.

\- ¡Tio Kariya!/¡Master! –

Sakura y Gudako se acercaron a el mientras frotaba su nariz.

\- Auch, no se preocupen, no hubo daño – Les dijo el con simpleza a lo que ambas asintieron.

\- Debes tener mas cuidado, Master ¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para estrellarte con un poste de luz? –

\- Creo que me distraje un poco – Kariya sonrió torpemente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Tio Kariya, ¿Podemos comer algo? – Sakura se agarro de su pantalón y le dio esos malditamente irresistibles ojos de cachorro. No creía que su sobrina supiera lo que hacia, y si lo hacia era una manipuladora de primera.

\- Oh; buena idea Sakura-chan – su sirviente sonrió antes de tomar a Sakura y colocarla sobre sus hombros para su gran deleite antes de mirarlo. - Oye Maestro, ¿Conoces un buen restaurante por aquí? –

\- ¿No acaban de comer helado? – Por Sakura no habia problema, pero Gudako acaba de comer 4 helados. A este ritmo, lo iba a quebrar... Pero la sonrisa radiante de su servant era difícil decirle que no.

Maldito sea su Carisma rango C +

\- Bueno, supongo que no hay problema – Kariya con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Yai! –

La niña y a Servant chillaron de felicidad antes de caminar hacia adelante, mientras Kariya las seguía de cerca. No pudo evitar dirigir su vista a la pelinaranja. El ya no tenia ninguna necesidad de estar en la guerra a parte del hecho de que se resuelva el tema de la corrupción del grial.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar una cosa. Si lo que el Noble Phantasm de Gudako dice es verdad, entonces….

\- _Ni siquiera a empezado oficialmente la guerra y ya esta en la bolsa –_

 **\- 0 –**

El día había terminado, Sakura, Gudako y Kariya regresaban a casa. Kariya cargaba en sus hombros a la pequeña que iba tarareando felizmente mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche de color naranja. Después de una pequeña visita a un restaurante (Donde Kariya descubrió que su servant come tanto como un batallón de soldados hambrientos que no se han alimentado en una semana) Exploraron un poco la ciudad, fueron al muelle a ver el mar y le compro su nuevo oso a Sakura de camino a casa.

En general, fue una tarde llena de calma y diversión.

Aunque no tanto para su pobre billetera, pero aun así al ver la sonrisa alegre de Sakura y de su Servant sabia que habia valido la pena.

Continuaron caminando por hacia la residencia de Kariya, hasta que Saver los detuvo repentinamente mirando hacia otra dirección confundiendo a Kariya y Sakura.

\- Hay Servants más adelante – Gudako señaló hacia los muelles ensanchando los ojos de ambos antes de voltear a su master. – Lleva a Sakura-chan a tu apartamento, master. Yo iré a hacia haya –

\- Iré contigo – Dijo Kariya serio. No quería que estar al margen mientras su Servant lucha.

\- ¡Yo tambien! – Sakura agrego para gran consternación de su tío.

\- No, y eso es final. Si estas cerca es posible que otros master te detecten en el lugar o peor, que los servants lo hagan. Lo mejor que es que vayas a tu apartamento y te mantengas a salvo junto con Sakura – El tono de Gudako no daba lugar a discusión.

Keriya por su parte no podia encontrar fallos en la lógica de su servant. Por mucho que quisiera replicar, sabia que ella tenia razón. Podría usar un sello de comando en ella para hacerla cambiar, pero seria un total desperdicio y seria una gran ofensa contra su la persona que ha hecho tanto por el y Sakura.

\- Bien – Gruño Kariya de mala gana. – Seguiré tu plan, Saver. Ve y derrótalos –

La pelinaranja sonrió antes de hacer un saludo militar.

\- ¡Hai, Master! –

Estaba a punto de salir, pero sintió que algo tiraba de su falda. Volteo y vio a la pequeña Sakura que agarraba fuertemente su falda con sus manitas tratando de contener las lagrimas.

\- N-No, no puedes ir sola. No puedes dejarnos – Sollozo un poco la pelimorada.

\- Hey hey, nada de lagrimas – Gudako se frente a la pequeña y con su pulgar limpio suavemente las lagrimas que se le escapaban. – No me ire mucho tiempo, te prometo que regresare antes de que si quiera te des cuenta –

\- *Sniff* ¿Lo prometes? –

\- Lo prometo –

\- ¿Promesa de meñique? – dijo la pequeña extendiendo su meñique, a lo que Gudako hizo lo mismo juntando su meñique con el de ella.

\- Promesa de meñique –

Sakura lentamente asintió y con algo de renuencia se alejo de Gudako para dejarla irse.

\- ¿Sabes, Sakura-chan?. Te equivocas al decir que voy sola – Los ojos de Gudako cambiaron de color, ahora eran de un intenso color purpura. Detrás de ella una figura espectral empezo a tomar forma.

La figura era una joven mujer con una baja y delgada contextura, piel oscura, unas ropas negras que cubren por completo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y dejan tanto sus brazos como parte de su pecho al aire.

Tiene un pelo color morado y una máscara característica de los de esqueleto sobre su cabello. Su cara parecía la de una joven inocente con unos ojos tono morado oscuro.

Esta figura a diferencia de las otras, abrazo a Gudako por detrás y recostó su barbilla en su hombro. Cerro los ojos y parecía suspirar felizmente. La pelinaranja le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de sonreír a su master y Sakura.

\- Yo nunca estoy sola –

El cuerpo de Gudako se ilumino segando a ambos, provocando que Kariya se cubriera los ojos con su brazo y Sakura cerrara los suyos. Unos segundos después el brillo desapareció. ambos abrieron los ojos, solo para ver que en el lugar donde estaba la pelinaranja ya no habia nadie.

 **\- 0 –**

 **Muelle**

Mientras tanto, en los muelles se libraba un combate de proporciones inhumanas entre Saber y Lancer. Assasin, o Hassan of the Hundred Persons observaba todo desde su posicion. Gracias a su ocultación de presencia ninguno de los servants se habia percatado su presencia.

Hasta el momento habia descubierto mucha información vital para su master.

Lancer era un hombre de ascendencia irlandesa. Su pelo es largo y está peinado toscamente hacia atrás, excepto por un mechón en frente de su rostro. Su puente de la nariz es alto, una boca corta; además tiene un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, el cual parece una lagrima.

Su ropa consiste en un toel oscuro. Además siempre lleva consigo una lanza de más de dos metros de longitud y otra más pequeña siendo aproximadamente un tercio de la más larga.

El era Diarmund of the love spot. El primero de los caballeros de Fianna. Si bien sus estadísticas no eran muy impresionantes salvo su agilidad, pero eran compensadas por su destreza en combate Sus noble phantasm. Gae Buideh y Gae dearg no eran para tomarse a la ligera. Una capaz de atravesar la magia y la otra hacer heridas que no pueden curarse.

Saber por su parte era una mujer con una apariencia entre los 16 y 18 años. De cabello rubio, piel pálida y una apariencia engañosamente frágil porque ella tiene una fuerza mucho mayor a lo normal. Posee una armadura mágica de plata con partes azules.

Su identidad era Arthur Pendragon, el rey de los caballeros y gran Bretaña. Honestamente era un poco sorpresivo, pero eso no era importante. Sus estadísticas eran bastante impresionantes, con casi todas ellas en A. Pero su mayor punto era su Noble Phantasm. La legendaria espada de la victoria prometida, Excalibur.

Mientras la batalla continuaba, Assasin se dedicaba a observar y transmitir todo a su maestro Kotomine Kirei con su "Vista compartida".

Esperaba poder seguir descubriendo mas mientras combatían, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Rider. El imponente hombre de cabello rojo y vestimenta adornada de un color rojizo, adornos de cobre y una capa digna de un rey. se revelo como Iskandar, Rey de los conquistadores.

Alejandro Magno, el antiguo rey de macedonia y el hombre que casi llego conquistar el mundo. Honestamente no podia decir si era un tonto o no, interrumpió la batalla de saber y lancer con el motivo de hacer que ambos se unieran a su ejercito, algo a lo que se negaron rotundamente.

Por otro lado, sus estadísticas no eran para jugar. Podia decir sin lugar a dudas que el podría enfrentar a Saber mano y mano con una muy buena posibilidad de ganar si solamente fuera por estadistas, pero eso no era todo.

Debía seguir observando mas y descubrir mas sobre sus enemigos para transmitírselo a su maestro.

\- Impresionantes, ¿Verdad? –

\- ¡ -

Assasin se tenso al escuchar una voz femenina atrás de el, sin siquiera esperar saco un cuchillo de su túnica y se giro para apuñalar a quien fuera. Pero si enemigo fue hábil y tomo su mano evitando su ataque antes de retorcerla aplicando un poco de presión.

Inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, su respiración empezo a hacerse pesada. Sus extremidades empezaron a fallar. El cuchillo que sostenía cayo al suelo.

\- *Buagh* - Assasin escupió un montón de sangre por su boca, la cual fue bloqueada por su mascara.

En su mente, Assasin trataba de descubrir que pasaba. El sabia lo que estaba sufriendo, ya que habia visto estos síntomas antes en sus victimas.

Habia sido envenenado.

¿Pero como? No fue apuñalado por un arma envenenada, por lo que debía ser algo mas. Levanto su vista para ver a su atacante. Solo para ensanchar los ojos ante la visión frente a el mientras su respiración se enganchaba.

Era imposible

No podia ser.

¡Ella no debería estar aquí!

Pero aquí estaba, no era una alucinación ya que los efectos en su cuerpo eran muy reales. Aunque eso no disminuía el shock de ver quien estaba haciéndole esto.

\- Serenity – Susurro Assasin (Hundred Persons) sintiendo un inmenso dolor solo por hablar. El veneno ya habia llegado a sus pulmones.

Hassan of the Serenity. Una las herederas del titulo de "Hassan" Se la conoce como la legendaria "Chica Veneno" la cual siempre fue usada como una herramienta para asesinatos debido a que no solo su cuerpo podía resistir cualquier veneno, sino que su propio cuerpo era veneno puro.

¡ella no debería estar aquí!, ¡El/Ella ya tiene la clase Assasin, por lo que ningún otro Servant como Assasin debería aparecer.

A través de sus ojos, Kotomine se mostraba igual de sorprendido de ver a otro Assasin.

\- Tienes media razón, Hundred-san – Respondio burlonamente "Serenity" mientras apretaba su agarre en su mano y su cuerpo poco a poco sucumbía al veneno. – Digamos que Serenity y yo estamos muy unidas –

\- ¡Espíritus Heroicos, traídos de nuevo por el Santo Grial, muéstrense aquí y ahora! Salgan cobardes. ¡Muéstrense ante Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores! – La bramido de Rider recorrió todo el muelle atrayendo la atención de Gudako que sonrió debajo de su mascara.

\- Creo que nos están llamando, seria muy descortés no presentarnos –

Gudako subió su mascara y volvió la cabeza a Assassin, que estaba completamente paralizado por el veneno…y la mirada más aterradora que jamás había visto. Por extensión, Kirei Kotomine, que estaba mirando a través de los ojos de su Servant, también se quedó paralizada por los ojos más vacíos que había visto nunca.

 **\- 0 -**

 **Mansión Tohsaka.**

 **-** Esto es ... Inoportuno – Dijo un hombre con vestimenta elegante y cabello castaño. El era Tosaka Tokiomi, y estaba claramente molesto por la provocación de parte de Rider.

\- Si.- La voz Kotomine Kirei se escucho a través de un extraño aparato de comunicación. - Muy inoportuno – aunque el lo decía por otra razón.

 **Muelle**

CRASH

Los servants y los humanos se alertaron cuando algo se estrello cerca de su posición creando una pequeña nube de polvo. Los servants inmediatamente se prepararon para luchar.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el polvo se fue, revelando el cuerpo tembloroso de Assasin en medio del minicrater que formo cuando se estrello.

\- ¿Assasin? Pero no puede ser. Se supone que habia muerto – dijo una mujer hermosa de cabello blanco, ojos rojos y ropa de invierno dijo detrás de Saber. Ella era Irisviel Von Ainzvern.

\- Si, Si puede – se escucho una voz femenina en el muelle.

Inmediatamente, todos vieron como una joven con características similares a Assasin aterrizo con gracia justo al lado del Assasin herido.

\- ¿Dos Assasin? – Lancer dijo desconcertado. Sentimiento que era compartido por el resto de los presentes.

\- Nop, Diarmund – Respndio Gudako alegremente al irlandés mientras un brillo la cubría y regresaba a su forma original para mayor confusion del resto. – Solo el es Assasin, aunque ya me encargue – Señalo al Hassan que escupía sangre en el suelo y su cuerpo convulsionaba. – Aunque no se confíen, el es Hassan the Hundred face. No morirá tan fácilmente. Tendrías que matar a otros 100 como el para deshacerte de el definitivamente –

\- _Espero que mis habilidades fueran de utilidad, master –_ Una voz suave se escucho en la cabeza de la pelinaranja.

 _\- Siempre, Serenity. Lo hiciste muy bien –_ Ella elogio mentalmente a la tímida Assasin.

\- _ah, me siento muy feliz de serte útil. Úsame cuando lo desees para lo que quieras, mi master_ –

Gudako sonrió nerviosamente sonrojándose un poco, Serenity era demasiado complaciente.

Todos los presentes solo pudieron asentir para comprender esta repentina revelación de información. Emiya Kiritsugu que vigilaba todo desde su posición, guardo rápidamente esta información en su mente, e hizo planes para aumentar la seguridad en el castillo más tarde. Los otros Maestros hicieron lo mismo, haciendo planes para aumentar la seguridad en sus propias bases de operación.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres? – Tartamudeo Waver detrás de Rider.

\- Fujimura Ritsuka, Servant invocada bajo clase Saver – Gudako hizo una reverencia burlona antes de alzar su cabeza y dar una sonrisa de un millón de vatios. - ¡Pero pueden llamarme Gudako! ¡No se molesten de buscar información del grial, nunca podrán encontrar nada sobre mi! –

\- ¿Qué clase de tonterías estas diciendo? – Saber dijo en un tono indignado. – Yo soy la servant invocada bajo la clase Saber –

\- Tsk tsk tsk, Artoria. No es "Saber, es "Saver"– Reprendió Gudako juguetonamente.

-….. Espera – Irisviel inclina la cabeza en señal de confusion. - ¿Servant Saver ...? –

\- ¡Oi! ¡No mientas! – Diarmund apunta con su lanza roja a Gudako, pero no parece inmutarse – ¡No existe tal cosa como una clase de Saver! –

Saver se ríe, - ¿Quizás alguno de sus master puede confirmar mis palabras? ¿No es cierto?, Irisviel-san o Quizás tu Waver –

Ambos maestros se tensaron, de alguna manera este Servant sabia quienes eran. Desde su posición, Kiritsugu maldijo. Quien quiera que fuera este servant tenia conocimiento de su esposa y era muy posible que sabia sobre el.

Waver aunque intimidado abre rápidamente el menú de estadísticas para ver el estado del nuevo Servant. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus ojos se ampliaran cuando miraba a la clase. - Él está… diciendo la verdad. – aprovecho la situación y decidió ojear sus estadísticas.

El shock no se hizo esperar.

\- Y la siguiente frase de Artoria sera, "¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que solo existen las clases Saber, lancee, Archer, Rider, Assasin y Berserker" – Dijo Gudako de pronto posando de una forma extraña, pero fabulosa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que solo existen las clases Saber, lancee, Archer, Rider, Assasin y Berserker – Comento Artoria antes de ensanchar los ojos en incredulidad y jadear.

\- ¡Yatta! – la pelinarnarja bombeo su puño hacia arriba mientras soltaba lagrimas de casca cada cómicas y una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. – ¡Por fin pude usar ese truco! –

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo el master de Rider.

\- ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto Rider, todos volvieron su mirada a Waver.

\- ¡Todos sus parámetros cambian de rango E a A! –Todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

\- Ma ma, no es para sorprenderse tanto. Solo digamos que tengo un montón de trucos, aunque me gustaría esperar hasta que nuestro ultimo invitado llegue – Gudako levanta tres dedos – Lo cual sera en 3…2…1 – mira hacia una de las farolas del muelle.

\- ¿Oh? Pensar que hay un Sirviente competente en esta guerra. Puede que te haya subestimado, muchacha –

Un resplandor dorado encima de la farola, partículas de luz doradas tomaron la forma de un Servant.

\- Ese es ... – Comenzó Waver.

\- ¿El Servant que mato a Assassin? – Termino un hombre rubio con una tunica azul elegante que estaba oculto cerca, el es Kayneth Archibald, el master de lancer.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Archer, en su armadura dorada sobre una farola, mirando a los Servants que tenia a sus pies, con desinterés, excepto por uno que le llamo la atención.

\- Pero pensar que habría dos tontos que se atreven a referirse a sí mismos como Reyes. Qué insolencia – El siervo dorado parecía disgustado dirgiendo su vista a Saber y Rider.

Rider se encoge de hombros. - No veo ningún problema, es decir, hasta donde recuerdo, soy Iskandar, el rey de los conquistadores –

\- ¿Como te atreves a llamarte rey? Si yo soy el verdadero rey. – Dijo el archer rubio claramente molesto.

\- Bueno, ¿Entonces por que no nos das tu nombre, verdadero rey? –Dijo el Rider pelirrojo. - Un rey nunca tendría problemas en decir su nombre –

\- Y sigues cuestionándome, aunque me gusta mi gloria, por ahora no puedo decir mi verdadero nombre, en cualquier caso, tu ignorancia merece un castigo, una muerte rápida parece apropiada, muere mestizo – Portales dorados se abrieron detrás de Archer, de ellos salieron espadas, lanzas, hachas y muchos tipos de armas, todos y cada uno, apuntaron a Saber, Rider, Lancer, Waver y a Irisviel.

\- Ya veo. Así que fue así como mato a Assassin – Dijo Rider viendo si el trono de los héroes le daba la identidad pero nada.

\- Ese es su Noble Phantasm – Dijo Kiritsugu con su mira viendo el intercambio entre Servant.

La cara de Saber había palidecido al igual que la de Diarmund, pero se prepararon para luchar. Irisviel instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Waver y Kayneth tragaron saliva.

Y Gudako…..Ella simplemente miraba a esto con una mirada aburrida, como si ya lo hubiera visto un millón de veces. Lo cual hizo.

\- ¿Oh? – El rubio claramente se dio cuanta de esto. - Me gusta esa mirada en tu cara, niña. Demuéstrame que no eres solo un chucho y que el Rey puede reconocerte un poco –

Sin previo aviso, disparó las armas contra Gudako que simplemente sonrió mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba segando a todos.

SLASH

SLASH

Se escucho el sonido de un corte y del metal cayendo al suelo. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Todos, incluso Gilgamesh miraban como las espadas habían sido cortadas a la mitad y yacían en el suelo.

Pero lo que les sorprendió mas, fue el cambio de Gudako.

Su cabello ahora es negro, vestía un hermoso kimono fino de color azul, botas negras de cordón y una llamativa chaqueta de cuero rojo. En su mano sostenía un pequeño cuchillo mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Una extraña figura espectral femenina estaba detrás de ella, vestía las mismas ropas que ahora llevaba Gudako, pero era algo mayor que ella. Posiblemente entre los 16 o 17 años. La figura miraba de forma neutral al rey dorado, pero se podia sentir la ira tranquila a través de sus ojos, que por un instante sus ojos cambiaron a un azul intenso antes de desaparecer.

\- Shiki Ryogi – Gudako murmuro en voz baja – Yare yare, casi no la cuento – Abrió los ojos revelando que eran negros y mirar con una sonrisa serena mientras. – No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh? Gilgamesh –

Todos se quedaron viendo a Saver sorprendidos, el descubrir la identidad de un Servant con solo verlo, ¿Quién era esta Servant?

Gilgamesh pareció sobresaltado por una fracción de segundo antes de que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro. - Oh, entonces reconoces a tu único Rey. ¡Me has impresionado más de lo que pensé, niña! Aunque…. – Frunció el seño al ver dos de sus tesoros ahora cortados en el suelo. – Has destruido dos de mis preciados tesoros, Eso no puede quedar impune –

Mas portales se abrieron detrás del rey de oro, a lo que Gudako suspiro pasando su mano por su cabello y cerraba sus ojos.

\- Yare yare, tenia el presentimiento que esto pasaría. Entonces eso quiere decir…. – Ella suspiro antes de abrir los ojos, que se iluminaron de un azul intenso y sonreír salvajemente. - ¡Que tengo que matarte! –

Docenas de armas salieron volando hacia ella.

"¡Saver, muévete!" Se escucho la voz de Kariya en su cabeza, al parecer estaba al pendiente de su batalla.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

SLASH SLASH SLASH

SLASH

Justo cuando las espadas están a punto de llegar, ella las con una sorprendente gracia felina esquiva algunas de las espadas, las cuales se estrellan contra el suelo, mientras que otras son cortadas con una sorprendente facilidad ante las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes.

\- Mm, no eres el primero que me lanza una lluvia de espadas – Dijo Saver con una sonrisa. _– Además, ¡considera esto una venganza por el entrenamiento suicida que me hiciste pasar! –_ inmediatamente cargo hacia el rey dorado a una gran velocidad.

\- Oh, tienes buenos reflejos, Saver, pero ... – Muchos mas portales se abren con armas apuntando a Gudako, que simplemente ensancho su sonrisa antes de saltar en el aire muy alto por encima de las farolas.

Con eso, una lluvia de armas vuela hacia Saver, pero ella solo empieza a cortar cada una de las armas a gran velocidad. Apunto su mano izquierda hacia Gilgamesh y esta emitió un brillo blanco en su palma.

\- Gah, ¿Qué demonios…? – El susodicho gruño de dolor al sentir como si algo agarra su rostro con gran fuerza.

\- ¡Ha! –

PUM

CRASH

Tomo al rey de los héroes levantándolo de la farola y lo estrello contra el suelo creando una nube de polvo.

Gudako aterrizo en el suelo con gracia. Miro su mano izquierda moviendo sus dedos, lo agito un poco y se acomodo el hombro. No estaba muy acostumbrada a su prótesis, pero no habia mucho problema.

\- Mestiza – Se escucho el gruñido de Gilgamesh en medio de la nube de polvo. Una ola de viento disperso el polvo revelando al rey de pie en medio de un pequeño cráter. Estaba completamente ileso, salvo por un pequeño moretón de en su mejilla derecha por cortesía del agarre de la prótesis de Gudako.

\- Yo que pertenezco a los cielos, y me obligas a pisar el sucio suelo. Pero sobre todo, ¡manchar mi rostro!, ¡eso es un pecado que se paga con la muerte! – Exclamo de furia el rey dorado abriendo mas portales de su "Gate of Babilon" atrás suyo.

\- Oh, creo que toque un nervio – Gudako le dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona sin parecer intimidada en lo absoluto, antes de volver a su expresión seria. – ¿Pero sabes?, No importa que tan grande o poderoso seas. No importa que armas tengas. Para mi, Si existe puede morir - Gudako se puso en posición de corredor con su brazo izquierdo en el suelo como apoyo mientras su ojos azules brillaban intensamente. - ¡Y yo puedo "Matarlo"! –

Se lanzo hacia Gilgamesh levantando una nube de polvo detrás de ella, era tal la velocidad que ella ya se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros del rey de los héroes.

Todo empezo a moverse como si fuera en cámara lenta, las espadas, lanzas, hachas y demas armas de la gate of babylon de lanzaron contra Gudako. La susodicha llevo el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo hacia atrás y lanzo un corte al torso del rey dorado.

FLASH

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, las armas, los portales, incluso el mismo Gilgamesh se habían desvanecido en el aire.

Gudako ensancho brevemente los ojos antes de clavar sus pies en el suelo, derrapo unos centímetros hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Se quito el polvo del quimono antes de mirar hacia todos lados en busca de Gilgamesh, pero no se encontraba en ningún lado.

\- Que raro – Musito Saver inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos acariciando su barba imaginaria. - ¿Uso un sello de comando? – era una buena posibilidad, ella habia hecho lo mismo un par de veces. Los sellos de comando tenían la capacidad de llamar al servant donde quiera que su master este aun si están lejos. Era un truco muy útil en caso de apuros.

Aunque…

\- Gilgamesh estará muy molesto – Murmuro Gudako con una risita burlona. - Oh, el pobre bastardo de su master iba a sufrir – Forzar a uno de los mas temperamentales y orgullosos servants a retirase de una lucha sin previo aviso

Ni ella esta tan loca

Los otros servants y los master observantes no podían dar crédito a lo que veían ¿Qué tipo de monstruos era Saver? ¡ de alguna manera puede cortar noble Phantasm como si no fuera la gran cosa y confronto al rey de los héroes!

\- ¿Qué clase de noble phantasm es ese cuchillo? – Irisviel se pregunto mas para si misma que para los demas.

\- Ninguno, es solo un cuchillo ordinario – Sorprendentemente, fue Waver el que respondió atrayendo la atención de todos. Estaba mirando a Gudako como si fuera lo mas aterrador que haya visto en su vida y temblaba como una hoja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Chico? – Iskandar pregunto algo intrigado y levemente preocupado de como su master estaba actuando.

\- Sus ojos –

\- ….¿Que? –

\- Su noble Phantasm son sus ojos – Waver trago saliva sim parar de temblar. – Los ojos místicos de la percepción mortal –

Waver habia estado observando con su "vista de master" a Gudako desde que habia cambiado du forma. Descubrió que el nombre "Shiki Ryogi" estaba junto al suyo donde mostraba su identidad y su clase cambio a Assasin. Sus parámetros habían cambiado también, Fuerza: E, Durabilidad: D, Agilidad: A +, Mana: C, Suerte A + y su Noble Phantasm: EX. Sus parámetros no eran muy impresionantes salvo su agilidad y su suerte. Eso explicaba como era que podia moverse y esquivar tan rápido los ataques del rey de los héroes, pero lo mas sorprendente y aterrador fue su noble Phantasm.

Los ojos místicos de la percepción mortal.

Los ojos místicos son extrañas mutaciones en los circuitos mágicos ubicados en el área alrededor de los ojos. Son habilidades raras entre los magos que proporcionan habilidades únicas y los que los poseen son considerados magus de primera clase por su poder.

Pero estos ojos van mas haya, al punto de que son considerados un mito. Estos le permiten ver la muerte de todas las cosas, tanto vivas o inertes.

El resto solo podia ensanchar los ojos ante esta revelación.

Desde su posición, Keineth estaba pasmado, anonadado, y _extasiado._ Ya que estaba en presencia de uno de los mitos mas grandes entre la comunidad de magos. Los ojos que son capaces de ver las "Líneas de la muerte". El solo hecho de presenciar el poder de esos ojos era indescriptible. Si esa chica fuera un ser humano, no se detendría ante nada obtener esos legendarios ojos y descubrir sus secretos. Oh, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Pero por otro lado, estaba aterrado. Su Servant no era de ninguna manera débil, eso lo probo logrando herir a Saber, la clase mas fuerte. Pero frente a esos ojos, no habia posibilidad.

Pero habia algo mas, y era la habilidad de esa Servant Saver. Habia presenciado como en un primer momento habia tomado una forma similar a Assasin. Después, durante su lucha tomo otra forma diferente adquiriendo una apariencia distinta junto con habilidades y parámetros distintos a los que mostro inicialmente. Incluso su clase cambio a la de Assasin.

Otra cosa que le llamo la atención, fue esa extraña figura espectral que aparecio brevemente detrás de la servant. Su apariencia física era similar a la que ella tenia ahora. Incluso noto que sus ojos adquirían un brillo azulado momentáneamente.

Eso y su presencia. Podia decir sin lugar a dudas que era la presencia de un servant. Eso significa que esa chica de alguna manera habia adquirido las habilidades de esa figura. Pero, ¿Qué significa esto?

A menos que….

La cara de Keineth perdió todo el color, se sentía repentinamente enfermo. A si de desastrosa era la posibilidad que llego a teorizar sobre la extraña habilidad de esa servant. Por que si resulta que esa teoría es correcta.

Entonces la guerra esta perdida.

Mientras tanto, Gudako suspiraba. Esa habia sido la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del servant mas molesto de esta guerra, pero ya no podrá ser. Las habilidades de Shiki eran extremadamente efectivas para luchar contra cualquier enemigo, además de que la naturaleza de sus ojos místicos confundían a sus oponentes.

Pero ahora ya no era posible. Seguramente en su siguiente encuentro con el rey dorado no seria lo mismo, ya que estaría mas preparado. Con los otros servants no sabia, pero no podia confiarse.

\- Sate Sate sate, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – Gudako guardo su cuchillo antes de girar su cabeza al ver al resto. – A menos de que alguno de ustedes quiera jugar – sus ojos brillaron de azul.

Los servants inmediatamente se tensaron, antes de preparase para luchar.

\- Pft – se llevo una mano a su boca antes de soltar una sonora carcajada mientras sostenía su estomago. - ¡Hahahahaha!, ¡debieron ver su caras! – el cuerpo de Gudako brillo, antes de volver a su forma normal. Finalmente se limpio una lagrima de su ojo y les sonrió.

 _\- Gracias por la ayuda, Shiki –_ Agradecio Gudako en su cabeza.

\- _no hay nada que agradecer, me alegro que las habilidades de una asesina inútil como yo te hubieran servido –_ La voz de Shiki le respondió en su mente.

\- _¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres una asina inútil?! –_

 _\- Hai Hai. Lo que digas, master–_

Gudako suspiro, tratar con alguien como Shiki a veces era complicado.

\- Bueno, nos veremos por hay – La pelinaranja se giro para irse.

\- ¡Espera! –

Volteo al escuchar la voz de Artoria.

\- ¿A que has venido aquí, Saver? ¿Con que motivos apareciste? –

\- Bueno…. – Gudako inclino la cabeza llevando una mano a su mentón. – En realidad no tenia nada pensado, solo quería verlos – Para gran confusion del resto, su mirada adquirió un tinte de cariño antes de sacudir su cabeza y girarse – bueno, ya nos veremos en otro momento….oh, casi lo olvido – Gudako giro nuevamente para ver al lancer.

\- Diarmund, te das cuenta de que simplemente puedes cubrirte ese lunar con una venda - Dijo ella con cara de palo. - Esa maldición tuya solo funciona si miran tu lunar ¿verdad? solo cúbrelo con algo y listo. Problema resuelto -

La mandíbula Dirmund cayo, trato de replicar pero se detuvo cerrando su boca, la abrió otra vez pero nuevamente no dijo nada.

¿Realmente era así de simple?

¡¿La maldición que trajo su desgracia se arreglaría así de simple?!

\- Creo que eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos – Gudako camino lejos de todos dando pequeños saltitos, antes de desaparecer.

Los demas no sabían que pensar acerca de esta servant, excepto por una cosa.

Tenían un extraño y potencialmente impredecible enemigo que enfrentar.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo por este capitulo. Antes que todo voy a aclarar una cosa, para los que no sepan de esto ya, Shiki en grand Order es invocada como un servant, por lo que no hay ningún problema con que Gudako use sus habilidades.**

 **Si tienen mas preguntas, háganla en los comentarios.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Abajo les dejo la hoja de estadísticas de Gudako con unas pocas modificaciones. Y nos vemos en la proxima.**

 **Servant: Fujimura Ritsuka/Gudako**

 **Clase: Saver (El salvador)**

 **fuerza: E – A +++**

 **Durabilidad: E – A +++**

 **Agilidad: E – A +++**

 **Suerte: B**

 **Mana: E - EX**

 **Noble phantasm: EX**

 **Habilidades**

 **Habilidades especiales**

 **Mad Enhacement EX:** **Gudako tiene la capacidad de ser un Berserker con esta capacidad, aumentando sus estadísticas pero perdiendo parte de su cordura (Aunque se debe mas al hecho de que esta algo loca) pero aun es muy consiente.**

 **Discernimiento del verdadero nombre EX: Cualquier sirviente que Gudako sepa en Chaldea tendrá sus identidades conocidas**

 **Ocultación de presencia B: Gudako posee la capacidad de pasar como un humano normal a simple vista, a menos de que haga algo que llame la atención.**

 **Carisma C +: Gudako es capaz de influenciar a las personas ya sea consciente o inconscientemente. (Si puedes convencer al rey que tiene el ego mas grande que su tesoro, entonces debes tener algo de carisma)**

 **Resistencia magia: E – A: La resistencia mágica de Gudako depende del servant en que se transforme.**

 **Amada por los Servants EX: El vínculo de Gudako y sus servants en tan poderoso que puede trascender las vidas. (Esto se explicara mas en el próximo capitulo)**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Código místico de Chaldea B**

 **La ropa habitual de Gudako, que es un uniforme otorgado a los Maestros de Chaldea.** **Ella ha dominado la poderosa magia de apoyo que otorga este Código Místico.** **Como Servant, este uniforme ha sido elevado a un Fantasma Noble y también puede usarla sobre si misma.**

 **Primeros auxilios: Magia de sanación que puede curar sus heridas una vez al día.**

 **Mejora instantánea: aumenta la fuerza de su ataque de un durante un dia. Potencialmente, puede hacer que su ataque sea un rango superior si el impulso es lo suficientemente fuerte.**

 **Evasión de emergencia: hace que ella sea anormalmente rápida lo que les permite evadir todos los ataques entrantes durante una vez al día.**

 **(Esto también puede ser usado en otro servant al igual que el original)**

 **Union of Soul/Servant bound EX: El noble phantasm mas poderoso y peligroso de Gudako. El grial le ha otorgado a Gudako la capacidad de unirse en mente, cuerpo y alma con los servants con los cuales tiene fuertes vínculos (Bond 10) en chaldea (los cuales son todos aunque habrá algunos que no puede usar) Traduciendo el lazo que tuvieron los servants con su master. Esto le da a Gudako la capacidad de adquirir una apariencia similar, habilidades y parte de la personalidad del servant. (Basado en Fate Kaleid)**

 **Pero hay un limite.**

 **Servants 1, 2 y 3 estrellas: 12 horas (Reducido a 6 horas si usa un noble phantasm)**

 **Servants 4 estrellas: 4 horas (Reducido a 2 si usa noble phantasm)**

 **Servant 5 estrellas: 1 hora (30 minutos si usa noble phantasm)**

 **Debilidad:** **puede usarse como mínimo 3 veces al día. Necesita 4 horas de descanso después de su uso y se extiende a 8 horas si usa demaciado mana o hace sus tres transformaciones permitidas. Además de adquirir las debilidades propias del servant y su clase.**

 **Perfil** :

 **Gudako fue una vez una maga de tercera clase (plebeyo) que tiene el potencial suficiente para ser un Maestro (pero no un Mago competente) y se incluyó en un programa llamado "Chaldea". Más tarde se convirtió en el último y único Master disponible en la organización. la última esperanza de la supervivencia de la humanidad. En su último momento con el grial deseo "para la supervivencia y la felicidad de la humanidad, incluidos todos los héroes". Su deseo salvó al mundo, y por lo tanto fue etiquetado como un 'Saver" y fue registrado en el Trono de los Héroes.**

 **Antes del final de su viaje, fue entrenado por héroes de antaño con una multitud de habilidades, por lo que puede ser considerado una "Todo terreno" . Aunque sus habilidades comunes sin su "unión of soul" la dejan en el nivel de Kotomine Kirei en términos de habilidad. su habilidad dada por la experiencia y el sistema Servant la convirtieron en un enemigo formidable y un poderoso aliado…o enemigo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, como están todos. Aquí su amigo, Jaird trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de fate zero order. Para este capitulo, gudako no tendrá mucha acción como tal, aunque les garantizo que el próximo estará lleno de ella. Espero que les guste.**

 **Aclarado eso, disfruten el capitulo.**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Dialogo **–**

 **-** _pensamientos/platica mental_ **–**

 **\- técnicas/ Noble phantasm –**

 **Renuncias: No poseo Fate zero, Fate gran order y nada en la franquicia de Fate o relacionado a ella.**

 **Capitulo 2: los guardianes de los niños**

Waver estaba teniendo un largo, largo día.

Al principio todo iba tan bien ... relativamente hablando. Las cosas solo pueden ir tan bien cuando el sirviente de uno es Iskandar, el Rey de los Conquistadores, o Rider, como sería conocido en la guerra. Un día después de que Waver hubiera convocado a Rider para encontrar un hogar de operaciones, Waver tuvo la suerte de encontrar a una pareja extranjera en una parte imperceptible de la ciudad. Solo un poco de manipulación mental y todo debería haber estado bien.

Luego llegaron los problemas

Rider, quien estaba tan entusiasmado con la inspección de la ciudad de Fuyuki. Luego tuvo que presenciar la primera batalla entre Saber y Lancer en el muelle mientras estaba montado en la cima de un puente.

Por si fuera poco, el pelirrojo se dio a conocer interrumpiendo la lucha y revelando su identidad ante todos los servants y master en el muelle. Pero eso no era lo peor, claro que no.

Su maestro, Al que robo el catalizador de Rider lo habia descubierto, su unico consuelo es que al parecer su servant tenia algo de confianza en el y lo defendió. Estaba un poco conmovido si era sincero consigo mismo, aunque no iba demostrarlo.

Lo que lo cambio todo fue la llegada del servant, Saver. Fujimura Ritsuka o Gudako, como ella se presento. Cuando dijo que no podrían encontrar información de ella. Era claramente japonesa, pero en toda la historia de japon que conocía no tenia conocimiento de un héroe llamado ritsuka o apodado Gudako. Sinceramente, dudaba que lo hubiera.

Rider incluso trato de buscar en la información proporcionada por el grial sobre ella, pero no hayo nada. Habia dos posibilidades, les mintió o como ella dijo, no podrían encontrar información sobre ella.

Lo peor de todo, fueron sus habilidades. De alguna manera, esa chica tomo la apariencia y habilidades de dos espíritus heroicos de clase Assasin. No solo eso, sabia de las identidades de todos los servants así como su identidad y la del master de Saber.

\- Debo decir que me sorprendió, ver a una chiquilla de alguna manera unirse en con el alma de otro espíritu heroico, aunque no pude reconocer quien era esta "Shiki Ryogi" – Rider dijo a Waver con un tono jovial a su voz que lo irrito ¿acaso era un tonto? No habia de que un servant invocara a otro incluso si fuera una manifestación incompleta.

Esto simplemente no podía ser, un servant simplemente invocar a otro de esa forma. al menos no sin la ayuda del Santo Grial y con el ritual adecuado en teoría. No había manera de que alguien pudiera hacer eso, porque entonces esa servant tendría que ser….

Waver ensancho los ojos.

Tendría que ser usuaria de la verdadera magia. Una usuario de la tercera magia que permite la resurrección completa del alma sin consecuencias negativas o al menos, una variante de esta. Pero para hacer eso tendrían que ser una hechicera.

\- Por Akasha ...Saver es una hechicera –, Waver susurró como si esto fuera todo un sueño. – Una servant posee la haven's feel –

\- Parece que tendremos una rival muy dura en esta guerra, chico. Si tenemos suerte, ella podría unirse a nosotros si la invito a mi ejercito – Rider se reía jovialmente ignorando la mirada de Waver.

Poco sabían ellos, que no fueron los únicos en llegar a esa misma conclusión.

\- 0 -

Lord Keyneth Archibald El Melloi estaba lamentado haber entrado en esta guerra.

El confiaba en sus habilidades. ¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? Era el jefe de la familia Archibald, heredero de la cresta mágica y un código místico que utiliza el mercurio metálico en forma de un metal líquido de uso múltiple. Kayneth también tenía a Lancer, el famoso caballero del punto del amor, que manejaba dos increíbles noble phantasm, uno que podía causar heridas que nunca sanaban y otro que cortaba toda la magia. Con la ayuda adicional de su prometido Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia, cuya habilidad mágica fue solo opacada por la suya, fue realmente el único ganador posible de la cuarta guerra del santo grial.

Eso, hasta que llego esa Servant.

Inicialmente identifico que era Assasin, no perdió tiempo en verificar sus estadísticas. Para su sorpresa, incluso su identidad era visible. Lo extraño es que tenia dos identidades, La primera era como ella se autonombro, "Gudako". La segunda se mostraba como Hassan of the serenity. Si no mal recordaba, era una de los miembros primordiales de la tribu Hasaan-i-sabbanh, conocida como "la mujer de veneno".

Hay comenzó el misterio. Assasin ya habia sido eliminado, por lo que no debería haber otro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que esta chica revelo que en realidad assasin no murió, fingió su muerte para hacer que los masters bajaran la guardia al creer que habia uno menos en la guerra, una táctica inteligente ya que el mismo fue engañado se admitió a si mismo a regañadientes.

Inmediatamente, ella revelo su identidad y su clase, "Saver" al igual que Rider, el cual estaba bajo el mando de ese insolente alumno suyo, Waver Velvet. "Saber" Una clase nunca amtes vista, ni siquiera en otras guerras. Según su investigación, en la guerra pasada se invoco un servant bajo la clase Avenger por la familia Ainzbern. Un total desperdicio ya que ese servant fue eliminarlo rápidamente al ser extremadamente débil. No pudo averiguar demasiado ya que muchos de los eventos de esa guerra fueron un misterio, incluso para la torre del reloj.

Esto atribuyo que además de las 7 clases comunes, deben existir otras clases desconocidas. Si se guía solo por su significado, "Saver" significa "Salvador" en la mayoría de los dialectos. Tendría que investigar mas sobre esto.

Sus estadísticas eran sumamente extrañas, ya que fluctuaban constantemente entr ++ salvo su suerte y su noble phantasm que se encontraban en rango B y EX respectivamente. Decidió esperar y buscar mas información, si hallaba una oportunidad ordenaría a Lancer que la matara.

Fue en ese momento cuando las cosas empezaron a irse al fiasco.

Iniciando con la aparición de archer, el cual fue revelado por Saver como Gilgamesh, el rey de los héroes. El antiguo rey que en su tiempo obtuvo todos los tesoros del mundo, aquel que gobernó el reino de Uruk durante la era de los dioses, donde la magia estaba en su punto mas alto en comparación con la época actual.

El mostro ser un servant de temer desde su aparición, dando muestra de su poder al invocar una gran cantidad de Noble phantasm, lo cual era acorde a su leyenda dado que se dice que Gilgamesh poseia en su poder solo los mas grandes tesoros en su época, eso incluía todas las armas que en un futuro serian empuñadas por varios héroes de gran fama a través de la historia. Sin duda, seria el adversario mas difícil en esta guerra.

O eso pensó hasta que esa Servant irregular demostró lo contrario. De alguna manera la chica habia manifestado el alma de otro Servant y absorbió sus habilidades. Su identidad habia cambiado otra vez, ahora se habia agregado Shiki Ryogi. el nombre le era claramente desconocido para el, salvo por el unico detalle que "Ryogi" era el apellido de una de las cuatro grandes familias fundadoras de la asociación de cazadores de demonios.

Eso no fue lo unico de cambio, sus parámetros cambiaron asi como su clase que habia vuelto a ser Assasin. Al revelar su noble phantasm, no pudo evitar extasiarse. Los ojos místicos de la percepción mortal, ojos místicos que pueden ver las líneas de la vida de todo ser u objeto existente. Solo pensar en esos ojos y en obtenerlos era glorioso, tantas investigaciones y teorías que podría resolver, estudios que podría hacer sobre ellos, incluso en un punto podría replicarlos.

Y luego, lo golpeo una revelación. Esta extraña Servant habia replicado las identidades de dos Servants clase Assasin, absorbiendo sus habilidades y conocimientos. Eso era meramente imposible, a menos que….

A menos de que la chica fuera una **verdadera hechicera**. Pero no solo eso, una hechicera que domina nada mas y nada menos que la tercera de las grandes magias, Haven's feel. La verdadera magia de la manifestación del alma.

Era increíble. Alguien que él pensó que era simplemente un niña (a pesar de ser una servant) resulta ser una Hechicera de la verdadera magia. Kayneth no pudo ofrecer ninguna otra explicación, la sensación de esa extraña manifestación espectral de ese espíritu heroico desconocido era real, eso era obvio, y la oleada de maná indicaba claramente alguna forma de invocación, pero para una niña empuñar una Magia Verdadera era notable.

Además de aterrador.

Había una regla en la Asociación de Magos. Era una regla no escrita pero estrictamente seguida que no solo se obedecía por necesidad, sino también por la auto conservación. Esa regla era, "no te involucres con los hechiceros", era muy simple y directo. Los hechiceros eran aquellos que se encontraban en el vértice de toda la magia; a través del uso de la magia verdadera, no tenían parangón en casi todo, desde el conocimiento hasta el poder. Una de ellas fue no involucrarse con los Hechiceros debido a la terrible reputación que tienen de causar problemas en una escala catastrófica, o en el caso de Zeltrech, fueron horribles bromas que involucraron traer a una versión femenina de usted en otra dimensión hasta que el le diera la gana.

Era una locura que perturbaba a Kayneth, si alguien que hubiera logrado el poder de cruzar entre todos los mundos posibles, el conocimiento que uno podría acumular incluso se permitiría alcanzar la Raíz. Tal vez fue debido a ese poder que hace que la mente se desvíe del conocimiento. Kayneth había deducido que el usuario de la segunda magia simplemente había recurrido a jugar bromas como una forma de divertirse para no volverse loco. Después de todo, el hombre impidió que un meteoro destruyera al mundo hace mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado, Servant desconocida usa la Tercera Magia, lo cual, era inquietante teniendo en cuenta la situación. Kayneth estuvo involucrado en una guerra que hizo uso de la Tercera Magia, traer las almas de los antiguos héroes que murieron en la antigüedad y hacerlos luchar con el objetivo de obtener un artefacto omnipotente. Ahora habia una Hechicera que puede ejercer la Tercera Magia en esta guerra.

Su unico consuelo era que esta chica no domina la tercera magia a la perfección, ya que la tercera magia consiste en la resucitación completa del alma sin consecuencias negativas. Saver únicamente invoco el alma y esta se unió con ella, formando una sincronía.

Pero eso no cambia un hecho irrefutable.

Variante o no, eso significaba que ella tenía las mismas habilidades que tenía el Santo Grial cuando convocaba a los Siervos. Con la única diferencia que en vez de invocar, se podría fusionar con todos los espíritus heroicos que estuviera en su conocimiento.

Esa servant sin esfuerzo se había convertido en un instante en la figura más peligrosa de esta guerra.

Actualmente, Kayneth estaba sentada en una silla de cuero en el hotel de 5 estrellas que había tomado y estaba dentro del ático en el piso superior. Se protegió toda el área con salas mágicas colocadas personalmente por él mismo y Sola-Ui, en buena medida. Sus manos fueron enterradas en su cabeza para una imagen de perfecta desesperación. Lancer se sentó directamente frente a su Maestro con una mirada indescifrable. Sola-Ui estaba de pie a un lado que actualmente se quejaba por lo tonto que había sido durante la primera confrontación.

\- Una cosa era actuar de cobarde y no enfrentar al otro master como lo hicieron los demás – Ella castigó. - ¡Pero ahora, estamos involucrados en una guerra con un espíritu heroico de una Hechicera! ¡Una hechicera! ¿Te das cuenta de lo terrible que es esto? Además, ella conocía a los master, ¿Qué evita que esa chica venga y nos ataque ahora mismo? –

Ella estaba enojada, lo cual era obvio. Incluso más que eso estaba asustada, una cosa era luchar contra otros magos, pero sabía que tanto ella como Kayneth eran capaces de lidiar con eso con facilidad, incluso más con Lancer. Una Hechicera era otra historia, ella lo era por primera vez desde que Kayneth había puesto sus ojos en su hermoso rostro, estaba verdaderamente asustada.

Kayneth, contrariamente a los tontos ignorantes con los que estaba rodeado, no era un tonto absoluto. Su matrimonio fue arreglado entre sus respetados jefes de familia, antes de que el propio Kayneth se convirtiera en jefe de familia. Kayneth se alegró mucho por decir lo menos, él la había amado desde que la había visto. Ella, sin embargo, no estaba tan contenta con el asunto. No le gustaba a el en lo mas mínimo, no le gustaba que le quitaran el puesto de heredera de su familia, y más aún la obligaban a casarse con alguien como Kayneth. Honestamente, el entendió su situación un poco, pero llegaría a quererlo a tiempo, de eso estaba seguro. Hasta ese momento hizo una promesa de abstenerse de hacer que su vida fuera incómoda.

Y eso se fue por el desagüe en la primera noche oficial de esta guerra.

\- Master –

Kayneth levanto su vista a su servant que parecía confundido por algo que no podia deducir.

\- Respecto a Saver, Yo ... – sonaba vacilante, Kayneth lo dejó continuar a la espera de lo que sea que fuera decir. – No creo que nos ataque indiscriminadamente y sin honor –

Kayneth no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. La pura estupidez de lo que se le decía era increíble. Sola-Ui también estaba conmocionada, pero a diferencia de Kayneth, ella parecía consolarse con la declaración idiota en lugar de reprenderlo por su estupidez. Esto era la maldita guerra del santo grial, después de todo. Cualquier master con una pisca de inteligencia aprovecharía ese poder sin dudar y atacaría a cada participante sin cuartel hasta que solo quedara el.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con lancer? Y es mejor que sea una buena razón – Kayneth le dijo a su Servant siseando de ira.

\- Yo ... sé que suena ... extraño. Pero cuando la vi, y cuando se fue, no detecté ninguna malicia en ella. En todo caso, sentí…..emoción y dicha, pero no sed de sangre ni hostilidad – Lancer intentó explicarlo, pero aún así no respondió su pregunta exactamente el porque decía esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con lancer? – dijo Sola-Ui. - ¿Estás diciendo que Saver no nos va a atacar? – Kayneth podía sentir la desesperación en su voz mirando a Lancer en busca una confirmación.

\- Mi Señora, la única forma en que podría explicarlo sería…..que hay una conexión. Yo ... no lo entiendo, pero reconocí…su alma, me sentí como si estuviera viendo una vieja amiga – Lancer estaba molesto por esto, casi parecía que se arrepintiera de apuntar su lanza a Saver.

Kayneth ensaco los ojos, Por supuesto, ahora tiene sentido.

Saber utilizaba una variante de la Tercera Magia , con su habilidad para usar eso, tendría sentido que Lancer, un Espíritu Heroico que fue convocado por el Santo Grial que usa la Tercera Magia sintiera una conexión con la servant irregular. Podría contar como una especie de conexión indirecta con el alma de Saver. Eso significa que si Lancer tiene razón, Kayneth y Sola-Ui no estarían en peligro….al menos por ahora. No sabían las intenciones del master de Saver, por lo que tenían que ser cautelosos. No obstante, debía confirmarlo con su servant.

\- ¿Estás seguro Lancer? Debes estar absolutamente seguro de que estás en lo correcto – Kayneth estaba suplicando en este punto, su orgullo como un mago casi desaparecido debido a la amenaza de la servant irregular. Nadie podía culparlo. Enfrentar a un hechicero era la epitome de la estupidez y ahora están en una guerra con uno.

\- Lo hago Maestro, juraría por mi honor como su caballero que no nos buscará por si misma –. Lancer intentó realizar una sonrisa reconfortante para tranquilizarlos. Kayneth admitirá que sintió que le quitaba algo de peso y, obviamente, esta revelación relajó a Sola-Ui.

Kayneth todavía estaba preocupado. Le gustara o no, estaba involucrado en una guerra con una servant que domina la tercera gran magia. Admitirá que lancer es fuerte, pero contra una servant que es literalmente es un "Ejercito de un solo hombre" no tendría oportunidad.

Su única esperanza de ganar contra ella, era su master. Hacer que renuncie a la guerra o acabar con el sin ningún tapujo.

El ya no estaba tan confiado en su victoria. De hecho solo confiaba en una cosa.

Van a enfrentarse a una bestia, y ahora todo lo que pueden hacer es esperar la tormenta que se avecina.

\- 0 –

Kiritsugu Emiya no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Antes de ayer todo iba según lo planeado. Irisviel y Saber habían llegado a la ciudad de Fuyuki delante de él para darle la aparición del maestro de Saber. Había reunido información sobre todos los Maestros que participaron en la Guerra del Grial, y gracias a la noche anterior, había obtenido información sobre cinco de los siete Siervos que fueron convocados. Kiritsugu también tuvo la suerte de ver el potencial de batalla de todos los Siervos convocados que consideraban a Berserker y Archer el desafío más peligroso hasta el momento, por suerte sus Maestros no eran héroes de leyenda. Todos estos fueron buenos resultados, excepto el factor que apareció.

Saver, La sarvant que aparentemente domino una variante de la tercera Magia.

Según Saber y Irisviel, se presento como Fujimura Ritsuka o "Gudako". Ciertamente no fue una ilusión, ya que esa mujer espectral que aparecio junto a ella se sentía como un servant, y por si fuera poco de alguna forma se _fusiono_ con ella a falta de mejores términos. Había cortado los noble phantasm de archer como si estuvieran hechos de papel. Además de eso, también mostro que se habia convertido en un espíritu heroico similar a Assasin la primera vez que aparecio en el muelle.

Esto planteó una importante e inquietante pregunta. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo esta niña, que parecía no tener más de 16 años, había obtenido tal poder? Una cosa era poder usar Magecraft como muchos jóvenes magos, pero verdadera magia era otra historia.

La primera acción de Kiritsugu al regresar a la mansión de Ainzbern fue investigar acerca de ella, todo lo demás podría esperar. Pero al final, no encontró nada sobre ella. Libros de historias, mitos, leyendas urbanas, no habia nada sobre ella.

Por lo que solo habían tres opciones a seguir.

Contactar con el único otro usuario de una verdadera magia conocido por el, Kischur Zaltrech Schweinorg, el usuario de 2 magia o mejor conocido como caleidoscopio , que le permite obtener poder de atravesar mundos paralelos. Lamentablemente, Kiritsugu no tenía forma de contactar. El hombre y por su conocimiento de sus antiguos actos no estaba seguro de que sería la mejor idea.

La segunda opción era ir a la Asociación de Magos, desafortunadamente, Kiritsugu sabía que otro Maestro, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, también tenía conexiones en la Asociación de Magos, por lo que era mejor no arriesgarse.

La tercera opción sería ir a la familia que estudia acerca de las verdaderas magias, y como se parece al tercera magia, era claro a quien debía contactar. Kiritsugu se había contactado con la familia Ainsbern para ver si podía recopilar información sobre esta extraña servant.

Desafortunadamente, estaban tan, si no más confundidos que el mismo Kiritsugu. Con el jefe de familia Jubstacheit Von Eizenburn, siendo demasiado obstinado para instalar una línea telefónica o un generador en su hogar, no tenía forma de comunicarse con ellos a menos que se los enviara a mano por medio de mensajes escritos. Kiritsugu no sabía cuánto demoraría la la Guerra del Santo Grial, pero demoraría al menos 5-6 días enviar y recibir una carta con respecto al asunto. Así que escribió lo que había sucedido, a quién había visto y qué recomendarían.

La Familia Ainsbern es la única familia que el conocimiento supera la Asociación de Magos en la Tercera Magia. Kiritsugu necesitaba esta información. Una cosa era que otro mago estuviera involucrado en la Guerra del Grial, los servants son su propio punto y a parte.

Pero no una servant que tenia el poder de otros servants

Kiritsugu por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo. No preocupado, ni ansioso, asustado .Los hechiceros eran seres que desafiaban básicamente todo, los apóstoles muertos que exterminan a 100 hombres fácilmente yacen muertos en un momento, los que han muerto pueden ser puestos en forma de estasis para prolongar su vida. Los hechiceros no solo fueron venerados por su logro de obtener la mayor forma de Magia, sino que también fueron temidos porque ninguno, excepto los más grandes Espíritus heroicos, pueden matarlos o herirlos. Incluso entonces, sabiendo que Saber era una hechicera no era suficiente, era la Magia que usaba.

Manejó una variante de la Tercera Magia , la misma magia que usa el Santo Grial.

Desde que ejerció esa Magia específica, toda esta guerra se hizo mucho, mucho más complicada.

Había tantas posibilidades. Tal vez heredó el poder de otro miembro de su familia que había permanecido oculto al resto del mundo, en realidad podría tener siglos de antigüedad como Zeltrech, hasta que finalmente murió y su alma se adentro en el trono de los héroes. No había forma de saberlo a menos que fuera a la chica y le preguntara, o a su master.

Incluso con sus orígenes sigue siendo un misterio, el problema principal aún permanecía. Ella era una servant participando en esta guerra, todas las posibilidades de victoria para asegurar el grial se han anulado. Nadie lucha contra los hechiceros, no importa qué. Incluso con el Rey Arturo y el legendario Excalibur, tiene casi cero posibilidades de ganar. Con los otras verdaderas magias solo enfrentarías a un individuo, seguro que la primera podría hacer cualquier cosa de la nada, la segunda podría hacer que el oponente entrase y saliera de la lucha en segundos, y el quinto similar al Código Místico de Kiritsugu podría manipular el tiempo. Sin embargo, el Tercero le dio el problema de que no solo estaba luchando contra una hechiera, sino que estaba luchando contra la hechicero y con la posibilidad de sacar cualquier espíritu heroico y en el caso de esta chica, fusionarse con ellos.

Kiritsugu lo presenció de primera mano, manifestó el alma de otro espíritu heroico, adquirió su apariencia y habilidades sin siquiera una expresión de tensión en su rostro. Ser capaz de hacer eso es problemático.

Esto trae otra pregunta aterradora.

 _\- ¿Con cuantos podría fusionarse? –_

Kiritsugu se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por más de un minuto. Comenzó a jadear, la sola idea de que esta servant se involucrara en esta guerra lo asustaba . Él había matado a cientos de magos, una servant hechicera era simplemente era otra cosa.

Entonces recordó algo, su As contra todos los Magos. El único objetivo de es que solo podía usar mucho, pero nunca ha fallado. Y que en teoría, podría vencer a su servant.

La bala de origen.

Si no funcionaba en ella, la usaría en su master cuando lo encontrara. De esa forma tendría su victoria. Lentamente, regreso a su habitual expresión estoica.

Por ahora, era demasiado pronto para decir lo que iba a hacer, por lo que el siguiente curso de acción era lo más lógico.

 **No hacer nada**

No te enfrentes a ellos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Debía informarse, descubrir quien era el master de Saver en primera medida y luego planear una estrategia para ellos.

Kiritsugu tomó una decisión y luego procedió a informar a Saber y Irisviel. Para su leve sorpresa, no parecían de acuerdo.

\- Kiritsugu ... –comenzó Irisviel. - Conoce la Tercera Magia, o al menos una variación o una versión incompleta de la misma, ¿no deberíamos al menos ver si podemos pedir una alianza? –

Kiritsugu casi se olvidó de lo perspicaz que podía ser su esposa a veces. Ella sugiere una alianza con Saver y su master. En teoría solicitar una alianza no sería una mala idea, al contrario, sería lo más parecido a un milagro que Kiritsugu había pensado que sucedería en la Guerra del Santo Grial. Especialmente con lo que Archer era capas de hacer.

Kiritsugu estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse solo y solo a aliados que estaban bajo su supervisión directa. Con un comodín como este en juego ahora, tal vez era hora de arriesgarse.

Saber, para su gran sorpresa casi parecía entusiasmada, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Cosa que lo intrigo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Irisviel – Ella comenzó, parecía casi animada por la idea. - Ella ha demostrado una capacidad en combate asombrosa, lo que en sí mismo es encomiable, pero con su capacidad para unirse con otros espíritus heroicos. Sería un aliado invaluable si se uniera a nosotros. Al menos, hasta el final de la guerra –

Saber mantuvo su orgullo real al elogiar la capacidad de Saver. Kirisugu podia decir que Saber respetaba su fuerza y lo había demostrado con creces cuando fue confrontado por Archer. Aunque había un extraño tinte en su voz, si podía llamarse así. Casi como si Saber realmente quisiera que Saver se volviera su aliada. Incluso Irisviel pareció darse cuenta.

\- Umm ... ¿Saber? Pareces estar, uh, aceptando la idea de que Saver se una a nosotros – Irisviel decidió ser franca sobre el tema.

Fue una sorpresa ver como la rubia se volvió repentinamente nerviosa.

\- ¿Lo hago? – Ella sacudió su cabeza. - Yo ... no he sido completamente honesta con ustedes, mis Maestros – Confeso mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho. - Yo, no, mi alma siente una conexión con ella, no lo comprendo completamente. Cuando aparecio en los muelles, el sentimiento estaba allí, pero pude ignorarlo debido a la situación, pero ahora. Ahora estoy tratando de entender lo que sentí exactamente cuando la miré. Era…..era…. – Saber penso tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. - Era como si estuviera mirando a una vieja amiga, pero prometo que nunca la he visto en mi vida – La rubia petit estaba confundida, y eso era lo peor que Kiritsugu necesitaba en este momento.

\- Lo más probable es que se deba a su variante de la Tercera Magia – Kiritsugu respondió. - Esa Magia es de la misma naturaleza que te convocó, y el hecho de que pueda utilizarla podría darte una sensación de familiaridad – Era la mejor explicación que el podia dar.

\- Por supuesto, eso tiene sentido – Saber asintió rápidamente, aunque era obvio que no estaba completamente convencida. - Entonces, si está de acuerdo, buscaremos la ayuda de Saver, formando una alianza temporal –

Irisviel asintió.

\- Sí, creo que ese es el mejor plan, ¿cierto Kiritsugu? –

Kiritsugu pensó en la propuesta. En este momento, sería beneficioso obtener la ayuda el maestro de Saver seria beneficioso, pero dedicarle toda su atención sería inútil. Después de todo, serian enemigos al final.

\- Buscaremos información sobre el master de Saver, o trataremos de preguntarle a ella directamente y le haremos una oferta – Kiritsugu declaró. – Por ahora, concentrémonos en lo que tenemos sobre los otros master y servants para planear una estrategia contra ellos –

Irisviel parecía decepcionada. Era obvio, ya que formaba parte de la familia Ainzbenr cuya obsesión por la Tercera Magia era legendaria. Ella era especialmente obvia en su entusiasmo por conocer personalmente a Saver. Cuando Kiritsugu regresó a la mansión, prácticamente estaba saltando alrededor de Saber como una niña que acababa de conseguir un auto nuevo a pesar de su pequeño encuentro con Caster, el cual era Gille de Rais. Para ella, el mero hecho de ver una variante de la tercera Magia fue una feliz sorpresa.

\- Entiendo – Ella finalmente dijo con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

\- Igualmente – Saber estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Bueno – Kiritsugu asintió. – Ahora, empezamos a planificar nuestro próximo movimiento –

\- 0 –

Solo había una forma de llamar a lo que Tokiomi Tohsaka estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Extásis.

El deber de mago es alcanzar el Registro de Akasha, o la Raíz. Su única razón para buscar el Santo Grial fue para este propósito.

Pero ahora, ahora había una servant con aparentemente la edad de una adolecente en la guerra que había llegado a la raíz y no solo había sobrevivido, sino que había ganado la habilidad de usar una magia verdadera. Fue increíble, los individuos conocidos como Hechiceros eran la forma casi nula, Son aquellos que habían alcanzado el vértice de lo que un Mago puede lograr adquiriendo un conocimiento y poder abrumador.

Cuando Tokiomi había presenciado a Saver, no podía creer lo que veía, cómo una niña tan pequeño podría ser capaz de una de las mayores hazañas mágicas del mundo, y por si fuera poco, en enfrentarse y casi matar al rey de los héroes en la primera noche de la guerra. Los verdaderos magos siempre fueron interesantes para Tokiomi, la capacidad de crear materia con pensamiento puro, mundos paralelos, el resurgimiento de la vida, el misterio y el viaje en el tiempo. Todos fueron increíbles pero tristemente perdidos y solo disponibles para aquellos que han alcanzado el Registro de Akasha.

Tokiomi sabía de Zaltrech por supuesto. había sido uno de los pocos que había solicitado ser tutelado directamente bajo él, desafortunadamente ninguno fue seleccionado por el gran Hechicero. Esto no disuadió a Tokiomi, sin embargo, esto fue simplemente otra prueba hacia el verdadero objetivo de un Mago.

Al principio, simplemente quería que Archer simplemente vigilara a los Servants que luchaban. Él evaluaría sus habilidades, quiénes probablemente eran, y la mejor estrategia para derrotarlos. En realidad, fue bastante fácil encontrar las identidades de los otros Servants. Saber era el rey Arturo, su diferencia de género fue un giro sorprendente en la leyenda, pero el resultado es el mismo. Lancer era Diarmuid, del punto del Amor. Rider era Iskandar o más conocido como Alejandro Magno, aparentemente Berserker no estaba en esta guerra, dando este Servant "Saver" en reemplazo. Por otro lado, Caster era todavía un desconocido y Assassin estaba bajo el control de su estudiante Kirie Kotomine.

La gran sorpresa fue la misma Saver, Se habia unido en cuerpo y alma con un espíritu heroico desconocido, pero no por eso menos peligroso ya que poseía uno de los elementos mas mortíferos y casi desconocido por la asociación de magos, los ojos místicos de a percepción mortal. Casi perdió la compostura al ver esos ojos y precensiar su poder contra el rey de los héroes.

Tokiomi había esperado que pudiera ver otra manifestación de esta variante de Tercera Magia en acción por un tiempo más prolongado y se mostró indulgente cuando Archer continuó con una embestida contra la servant. Desafortunadamente, no pudo continuar. La servant se habia acercado demasiado y estuvo a punto de cortar a Gilgamesh dando un fin a su existencia en esta guerra. No podia permitir que su servant fuera asesinado en la primera lucha real de la guerra, por lo que contra su buen juicio uso un sello de comando para invocarlo de vuelta en su hogar.

Como era de esperarse, arremetió contra el. Eso lo demostraba al ver la cantidad de destrucción en la que ahora estaba su hogar. Estaba a punto de usar otro sello de comando para evitar que Gilgamesh lo matara, pero para su gran alivio e incredulidad este le permitió vivir.

 _\- A pesar de tu insolencia, todavía puedes serme útil, Tokiomi. Aprovecha esta_ _ **única**_ _oportunidad que te da tu rey para redimirte, porque te puedo asegurar que no habrá otra –_

Esas fueron sus exactas palabras antes de que se retirara, honestamente Tokiomi pensó que iba morir en ese instante. Dio gracias a la Raíz que no fue así. Inmediatamente se dedico a reconstruir su casa y planear su siguiente curso de acción.

Tokiomi decidió consultar a Archer en este asunto. Estaba preparado para arrastrarse si era necesario con tal de apaciguar su ira. Pero hubo algo inesperado, cuando lo encontró, parecía..….confundido. algo que pudiera confundir al Rey de los Héroes fue ... raro.

Cuando entró en la habitación que Gilgamesh se había apoderado de su propio ocio. Noto que u cabello normalmente de punta había bajado para darle una especie de flequillo de pelo. En lugar de una ilustre armadura dorada, estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros negros. Sus manos estaban dobladas sobre su boca, estaba inclinado sobre una mesa que sobre ella yacía un conjunto completo de hermosas espadas totalmente hechas trisas. Aunque antes tuvieran una gran belleza, no eran exactamente especiales. Era al menos un conjunto de Noble phantasm de rang como muchas de las otras armas en la Puerta de Babilonia de Archer a diferencia de Ea y Enkidu. Sin embargo, Archer estaba mirando por encima las armas destruidas como si intentara descubrir un rompecabezas que lo había eludido.

Tokiomi al entrar en la habitación se postró inmediatamente ante el Rey de los Héroes. Debía mostrarse respetuoso, Archer tiene el rango más alto de Acción Independiente que le permitiría permanecer en este mundo incluso si lo matara. Era simplemente más fácil jugar con su ego en lugar de antagonizarlo.

\- Mi rey – Dijo Tokiomi. Era costumbre anunciarse ante el rey y permitirle continuar con la conversación. Si no respondía, debía permanecer en su posición hasta que dijera lo contrario.

\- Esa mestiza, me hizo algo Tokiomi – Gilgamesh gruñó confundiendo a su master – Destruyo varios de mis tesoros, mancho mi rostro, destruyo un gran conjunto de mis tesoros y desafío mi autoridad…..Pero no la odio por eso – Los ojos de Tokiomi se ensancharon.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con mi rey? –

\- Cuando la mestiza me miro, reconoció quien era yo. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Habia…felicidad, respeto, emoción, incluso diversión. Cuando luchamos, no sentí malicia de ella, a pesar se insulsa declaración de que iba a matarme. De hecho, me pareció…entretenido y me encontré disfrutando un poco de nuestro encuentro. De hecho, cuando terminara con ella, le hubiera dado un poco de indulgencia de mi parte por el entretenimiento momentáneo que me dio – Gilgamesh estaba perturbado, el solo tenia un solo amigo y solo lo tendría a el, pero habia algo en esa chica que por alguna razón lo afectaba. Lo hacia querer _respetarla,_ incluso reconocerla como algo mas que una mestiza del montón. - Es un misterio –

\- Dime Tokiomi. ¿Qué sabes sobre esta mestiza? Aquella que se transformo en dos perros inferiores – era claro que hablaba de Saver.

El mago decidio ser lo mas sincero posible.

\- Es una hechicera mi rey. O al menos lo fue en vida, aparte de que no tengo conocimiento previo de quién es ella. Ya que no reconozco el nombre Fujimura Ritsuka o su alias, Gudako. Puedo identificar que es de nacionalidad japonesa, pero eso es todo lo que se sobre ella – Tokiomi le explicó al rey de oro.

Archer asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Ah. Entonces élla es una mestiza superior, uno de los que pueden usar el Gran Magia correctamente. Teniendo en cuenta que pudo convertirse a si misma en otros dos mestizos inferiores para luchar, esto debe significar que utiliza una variante de la tercera – Archer lo declaró como un hecho, por supuesto, el gran rey nunca podría estar equivocado.

\- Eso es correcto, mi rey, esperaba, por su permiso, si pudiéramos organizar una reunión entre nosotros con Saver y su master – Tokiomi estaba empezando a sonar emocionado. – Si formáramos una alianza con ellos, la guerra se acabaría en un abrir y…. –

\- ¿Estás insinuando que necesitamos su ayuda Tokiomi? – Archer interrumpió sus cejas levantadas. "Para implicar tal método, consideraría esa tu segunda traición de Tokiomi. No el olvidado como casi me hiciste ver como un cobarde – Archer obtuvo un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. No solo fue un golpe a su orgullo sino también a su título de Rey de los Héroes, si el Rey de todos los héroes necesitaba ayuda, tal cosa era una blasfemia de la peor clase.

\- Por supuesto que no, mi rey – . Tokiomi respondió apresuradamente. - Simplemente le estaba ofreciendo permitirle que viniera y respondiera cualquier pregunta que pudiera tener para ella, asumí que podría haber ganado su interés – Tokiomi sabía cómo pensaba Archer, esta era la mejor manera de aceptar su solicitud. – Y si lo desea, puede invitarla a servir debajo de usted. Como usted mismo dijo, ella lo reconoció y mostraba su respeto intrínsecamente a pesar de su lucha. Al final, cuando queden ustedes dos, pueden resolver su disputa inconclusa la cual me arrepiento profundamente de interrumpir –

\- Hmm….. sí, tienes razón Tokiomi. Tanto la Hechicera como los que se conocen como Saber y Rider han ganado mi interés. Más aún en sus títulos de Reyes. Puedes traerla aquí, Tokiomi, lo permitiré, pero debe responder y resolver nuestra lucha inconclusa. Ha demostrado ser una oponente algo digna después de todo. Lo cual merece un poco de mi atención – El Rey de los Héroes abrió la Puerta de Babilonia y devolvió los restos de las espadas a su tesoro. Luego procedió a tomar una botella de vino cercana, Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits de Francia, que costó alrededor de 20,000 dólares estadounidenses, y procedió a verterla en un vaso de cristal.

\- Puedes irte, Tokiomi. – Archer dijo. Tokiomi se levanta de su asiento, se inclinó una vez más ante el Rey de los Héroes y abandonó la habitación.

Esto no podría haber funcionado mejor para el. No solo recibió la aprobación de Archer, lo que no permitió desacuerdos ni conflictos. También tuvo la oportunidad de estar cara a cara con Saber. Oh, Las cosas que podía aprender de ella. Con su ayuda, tal vez ni siquiera necesite El Santo Grial, si la chica pudiera guiarlo en la dirección correcta, definitivamente podría alcanzar el Registro de Akasha.

Cuando llegó al piso principal de su mansión en el vestíbulo, estaba su estudiante Kotomine Kirei y su padre Kotomine Risei. Recordó brevemente que ambos estaban dentro de los terrenos de la iglesia, por lo que el hecho de que estuvieran aquí debe ser algo importante.

Tenía una muy buena idea de qué era exactamente importante.

\- Maestro Tohsaka – Su alumno comenzó. - Mi padre y yo lamentamos molestarlo, pero el Assasin nos contó que una servant habia "tomado" la apariencia y habilidades de uno de sus partidarios. Pudimos deducir que esta servant "Saver" es una hechicera al utilizar el alma de una de los agentes se su legión, Nos preguntábamos qué haria con este conocimiento – Mientras que su padre tenía una expresión algo pensativa, lo más probable es que en un intento por mantenerse calmado, Kirie retenga la expresión completamente estoica.

\- Tenía la intención de invitarla a mi casa – Tokiomi respondió honestamente para desconcierto de ambos. – Esa chica es la única Hechicera vista desde la última vez que Zeltrech se mostró, no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Especialmente ahora que es una servant participante de la guerra del santo grial –

\- ¡Tokiomi, esto afecta a todos los involucrados en la Guerra del Grial! ¿Por favor, dime que planeas obtener la ayuda de Saver en esta guerra? La gente ya notó que algo estaba sucediendo en los muelles, y ha habido niños desapareciendo en una tasa alarmante desde que comenzó esta guerra! ¡Esto podría provocar una catástrofe! – Sus temores estaban bien fundados y entendió su situación. Pero el deber de Magus es su propio trabajo y no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

\- Con mas razón solicitare una alianza – Tokiomi comenzó. – Podríamos arreglar una alianza temporal con el pretexto de detener al culpable de los niños desaparecidos, podría ser útil –

La mejor manera de lograr que otro esté de acuerdo contigo es darles la respuesta a sus problemas, después de todo.

\- Eso tiene sentido – Risei asintió un poco mas calmado. - Sin embargo, también se le informara de esto a los otros master, Assasin descubrió que el responsable de las desapariciones no es otro que Caster, por lo que es mejor hacer que todos trabajen en conjunto para terminar con este problema definitivamente –

Tokiomi no tuvo ningún problema con esto, de hecho hizo que todo fuera mejor. Con eso tendría una mayor oportunidad de encontrarse con Saver y su master. La oportunidad de hablar y aprender de una hechicera era demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar. Ahora estaría obteniendo justamente eso.

Este fue realmente un gran día.

 **Apartamento de Kariya**

\- Entonces el grito, ¡ONORE! Una y otra vez mientras el hombre de rojo seguía atacándolo con sus espadas. El hombre de oro dijo "No puedo creer que tenga que usar esto" mientras sacaba una poderosa arma, pero el hombre de rojo no lo dejo y finalmente SLASH el hombre dorado fue "Desarmado". El hombre de rojo finalmente gano la lucha salvando a la princesa "Tsun tsun" y el mundo del hombre dorado y el sacerdote musculoso – Gudako Hizo movimientos de espada mientras Sakura miraba a la pelinaranja con estrellitas en los ojos, claramente le estaba gustando mucho la historia.

En especial parecía emocionarse cada vez que escuchaba al "hombre de rojo". Al parecer la pequeña Sakura tenia una debilidad por "el héroe de la justicia" que le estaba contando.

Kariya sentado al lado de la pequeña Sakura con una sonrisa divertida. Estaba realmente feliz de que su sobrina estuviera sonriendo y riendo felizmente por las extravagancias de la Servant frente a ellos.

No habia duda de que desde que llego habia sido una bendición a sus vidas, no han sucedido nada mas que cosas buenas a sus vidas desde que la invoco. Zouken murió, Sakura fue salvada, ya no se sentía como si se estuviera muriendo por dentro, y lo mejor….

¡Ella humillo al servant del bastardo de Tokiomi!

Kariya soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Era casi increíble. ¡Saver no solo había derrotado a Archer, sino que también lo había humillado por completo! Estaba eufórico, sabiendo que su Servant era mucho mejor que el de Tokiomi.

¡Y lo mejor es que Saver ni siquiera a mostrado todo lo que es capaz!

\- _Que irónico Tokiomi_ – Kariya rio de nuevo - Eres tan con _descendiente con los demás, que arrogante eres ¿qué piensas de mí y de Saver? No hay ninguna duda en mi mente de que te venceremos a Tokiomi –_

Sintió una sacudida en el estómago, y tosió fuerte mientras usaba su mano para cubrir su boca. Un poco de sangre salpico en ella, junto con algunos gusanos Crest que luchaban débilmente.

\- ¿Estas bien, Master/Tio Kariya? –

El susodicho levanto la vista para ver las miradas de preocupación de su Servant y sobrina.

\- S-Si, estoy bien. Solo fue un poco de sangre. No es nada de que preocuparse – Dijo Kariya con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la sangre en su pantalón y aplastaba los gusanos. Honestamente el estaba mejor, su cuerpo ha recuperado gran parte de su salud desde la operación que Saber le hizo. Es la primera vez que tosido sangre desde esa vez y ya no se sentía como si estuviera a punto de morir.

\- Master, perdóname que te lo diga pero eres un idiota si crees que toser sangre estar bien – Gudako suspiro antes de cruzarse de brazos debajo de sus pechos. – Master, he tratado de pensar en una buena forma para sacarte esos gusanos sin que arriesguemos mi estadía aquí. Hasta ahora, solo se me ocurre una opción –

\- ¿Y esa es?... –

\- Debemos hacer una alianza con otro master –

\- ¿Una alianza? – Kariya le sonaba un poco ridículo. - Saver, los magos nos traicionarían cuando tengan la oportunidad –

\- Eso no es del todo cierto – Gudako replico. – Si bien la mayoria de los magos son asi, no hay que generalizar. Nuestra mejor opción es hacer una alianza, de esa forma aun si peleo no tendre que gastar mucho de tu mana, ya que tendría apoyo –

Kariya reflexiono lo que dijo su Servant, tenia que admitir que era cierto lo que decia. Si biem aun no cofia en los magos, ya que al igual que el bastardo de Tokiomi solo ven por si mismos y sus intereses, no puede descartar la posibilidad de que una alianza puede ser beneficiosa.

\- Entiendo tu punto, Saber. Pero, ¿como sabemos si podemos confiar en ellos? –

\- Bueeeeeno ~, tenemos dos posibles candidatos por los que pude ver. Tenemos dos posibles candidatos master y Servants para aliarnos –

Kariya reflexiono un momento. El sabia que Gudako se refería al combo de Servants y master de Saber y Rider. Después de observar la batalla ayer a través de los ojos de su servant, podia decir que los masters de estos dos grupos no eran los típicos magos arrogantes y amorales.

Los demas, simplemente estaban fuera de discusión. No sabían nada de caster o de su master, era casi lo mismo con el master de Assasin, por lo que quedan descartados. El master de lancer parece el típico mago de sangre azul y el infierno se congelaría antes de que siquiera considere en hacer una alianza con Tokiomi y Archer.

\- Si quieres mi opinion, master. Creo que debemos aliarnos con Saber y su master – Gudako se llevo las manos a las caderas. – Se bien que Rider o Iskandar no seria un mal aliado, pero en lo personal prefiero ir con Saber y su master. Puedo ver que ellos están mejor preparados para la guerra, por lo que no seria mala idea ir con ellos –

La pelinaranja en realidad solo revelo la mitad de la razón, si todo salía como lo habia planeado en la noche. Tendrían un nuevo aliado, Podría salvar a Irisviel, Kariya podría ser sanado de forma correcta y todos estarían contentos.

Solo tenia que asegurarse de hacer todo sin recibir una bala del origen en el culo de cierto asesino de magos

Su culo era demaciado sexy como para que le disparen.

-…..Bien, si nos llegamos a topar con Saber y su master lo intentaremos. Aunque todavia no creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Kariya resignado.

En ese momento, una paloma entro por la ventana, La cual fue directamente a Kariya. El master miro la carta y ensancho un poco los ojos al ver al remitente.

\- Es de la Iglesia – Kariya pasó su mano por los símbolos de la carta que la paloma sostenía y la abrió. – Yo, Kotomine Risei, el supervisor de la Guerra del Cuarto Grial, los comboco esta noche para que se celebre una reunión de tregua en la iglesia – Sus ojos se ampliaron momentáneamente - Todos los Servants y masters pueden asistir a la reunión **si** lo desean o pueden enviar familiares en su lugar. Esta reunión se llevará a cabo para discutir el asunto con respecto a Caster. La reunión se llevará a cabo a las 2:00 pm de esta tarde –

Gudako apretó sus puños, Ella sabia lo que sucedía, El caster de esta guerra, Gilles de Rais cometió una innumerable horda de asesinato de niños. Ella puede apreciar a cada uno de sus servants en chaldea, pero habia una regla….

Si Gilles de Rais (Caster) llegaba a ser visto en chaldea, debía ser eliminado. Incluso los Berserkers han demostrado ser menos inestables mentalmente que ese loco violador de niños.

Excepto cuando hay café. Chaldea tiene prohibido darle a cualquier berserker café, todavía estaban haciendo reparaciones desde hace una semana porque a alguien se le ocurrió darle un poco de café a Heracles.

Dejando eso de lado, el hecho de que ese maniático este haciendo sus atrocidades aquí...

Dos figuras espectrales aparecieron detrás de Gudako. Una de ellas era una mujer un poco nas alta que ella, de cabello y ropas verdes con algunas características felinas. La segunda era un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello rubio con un traje similar a un gangster y un hacha enorme en mano.

Ambas figuras tenían una expresión de absoluta furia en sus rostros.

\- _Tranquilos, ambos tendrán su turno con el –_ Gudako prometió con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- _Eso espero, Master/lo tienes, Jefa –_ Respondieron ambos servants en su cabeza.

\- 0 –

(Iglesia de Fuyuki)

\- la guerra del santo grial esta enfrentando una gran crisis –

Kotomine Risei empezo a hablar, frente a lo que parecia su iglesia vacia. Pero la verdad, es que como lo supuso, los participantes de la guerra enviaron sus familisres para recibir la información que esta a punto de dar.

\- Es muy posible que el master de Caster este detrás de los secuestros que han ocurrido recientemente en la ciudad de Fuyuki. Por eso, de acuerdo a las disposiciones de emergencia que se me han concedido como juez, temporalmente las reglas de la guerra del grial. Todos los master deben parar el combate y centrar sus esfuerzos en caster – Risei romo la manga de su brazo derecho y la alzo revelando un gran numero de sellos de comando. – Aquellos que venzan a caster y su master, recibirán un hechizo de comando adicional como recompensa. Estos son hechizos de comando dejados por los master caídos en las pasadas guerras del santo grial. Deberían ser de inmenso valor para ustedes. Una vez Caster sea eliminado, continuaremos la guerra del santo grial – inmediatamente bajo su manga y coloco ambas manos a sus espaldas.

\- Ahora, si alguien tiene una pregunta, hable ahora – Risei sonrió con un poco de burla. – Claro, eso se limita a los que puedan hablar lengua humana –

\- Si, yo tengo una ¿Por qué no ponen mas luces aquí? Esto es jodidamente tetrico. Parece película de terror –

Risei cayo hacia adelante al escuchar la voz detrás suyo. Al voltear, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver a Saver frente a el con una sonrisa dentuda.

\- Hehehe, ¿Te sorprendí? Lo siento – Gudako se golpeo la cabeza y saco un poco la lengua haciendo un gesto moe antes de estirar la mano y ayudar a Risei. El hombre parecia que habia visto a un fantasma porque aunque tomo su mano, su rostro se puso palido y no dejo de temblar.

\- M-Me sorprende verla aquí, Saver – Dijo Risei tratando de parecer profeciional. Lo cual seria mucho mas creíble si el hombre no estuviera temblando como gelatina.

\- Bueno, mi master estaba un poco cansado, así que me ofrecí a venir para que pudiera descansar - Gudako explico, a lo que Risei asintió. – De todas formas, ya me voy. Gracias por la información sobre caster –

Saver inmediatamente empezo a dar saltitos fuera de la iglesia. Pero repentinamente se detuvo y se giro para ver a Risei con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

\- Y mas te vale que bajes esas dagas, Hundred Face. No tengo intenciones de jugar ahora – Gudako abrió los ojos revelando un tono opaco y aterrador de sus ojos dorados normalmente brillantes – A menos de que quieran que esto se vuelva un baño de sangre –

La servant noto como unas sombras empezaron a moverse, dispersándose y saliendo de la iglesia. Personalmente no le gusto amenazar a uno de sus queridos amigos, pero aun así no negara que fue un poco divertido.

Con eso en mente, Gudako tomo forma astral, desapareciendo de la iglesia.

Kotomine Risei no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, sintió que se hizo 10 años mas viejo en un segundo. El nunca espero que un servant, y mucho menos Saver apareciera aquí. Casi vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Debía informar de esto a Tokiomi, de inmediato.

\- 0 -

(Castillo Ainzbern/noche)

Si pudiera describir el animo de saber en este momento, seria…iracunda mas haya de toda la creencia.

Caster, habia cumplido su amenaza. Habia vuelto para enfrentarla. Pero no solo eso, estaba usando como sebo a niños, ¡Niños!

Despues de una muy acalorada charla con su master, ella salio del castillo en dirección a Caster. Ella levantó su armadura en una ráfaga de viento, y estalló hacia adelante con mana Burst. Con sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia, y Excalibur deseando ser usada contra este monstruo.

Caster moriría por su espada esta noche. Nada cambiaría eso.

Corrió por el bosque oscuro, siempre consciente de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Por lo tanto, ella mejoró sus habilidades con Mana Burst; su propia habilidad natural de infundirse con prana antes de dejar que explote. No era diferente a una propulcion a chorro, y le permitió moverse incluso más rápido de lo que normalmente hubiera sido capaz.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que había entrado en algún tipo de líquido. Ella parpadeó, últimamente no llovía, pero miró hacia abajo y quería vomitar al instante. Ella había entrado en un gran charco de sangre, junto con algo de materia cerebral. Luego, a través de la bruma de la ira, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la posición de Caster.

Miró a su alrededor aturdida; hubo numerosos niños muertos, sus cuerpos violados por medios físicos o ... algo más. Ella casi dejó caer su espada de su mano, y recordó la absoluta impotencia que la había llenado en Camlann cuando miró a los muertos.

Estos niños habían sido hijos de alguien, hermanos o hermanas, o incluso primos y nietos. No deberían haberles arrebatado sus vidas tan violentamente, no de esa manera. Deberían haber envejecido hasta que estuvieran arrugados, hasta que fueran puestos en el suelo por la naturaleza.

La mano de su espada se contrajo. Estaba cansada de eso. ¡Enfermo de eso! Estaba cansada de toda esta crueldad sin sentido. Ella lo iba a terminar. ¡Ahora! Ella levantó su espada con ira, y luego gritó, expresando toda su rabia y tristeza hacia el monstruo responsable de esto.

\- ¡Revélate, Caster! – Ella exigió, e Invisible Air comenzó a apartarse de su espada en su ira. - ¡Muéstrate y déjame herirte, demonio! –

Algo cambió de la oscuridad, y ella vio a Caster. Estaba lista para saltar como un león, antes de que viera que aún tenía un rehén vivo, y que estaba agarrado por la cabeza. Si quisiera, podría aplastar la cabeza de ese bebé como una uva, sin duda, como le había hecho a los otros niños aquí.

¡Estás enojado con tu Gille de Rais, mi Jeanne! – Caster declaró en voz alta. Saber no tenía paciencia para su locura. - Por supuesto, me aparté del amor de Dios cuando moriste, ¡así que es natural! ¡No te preocupes; nos reuniremos pronto! ¡Lo juro como tu leal Gilles! –

Ella se enfureció aún más cuanto más hablaba él. Como si pudiera familiarizarse con ella; ella nunca se habría asociado con un monstruo como él. Incluso en su época, ya fuera un hombre de nobleza, un gran caballero o un campesino humilde, como un rey, ella no habría tolerado su depravación. Ella lo habría castigado sacándole la cabeza de entre los hombros. Un castigo indoloro, no merecido por semejante locura

\- ¡No me importan tus juegos depravados, Caster! – Saber rugió - ¡Libera a ese niño de inmediato! ¡O tu castigo será mil veces mayor! –

Caster, sorprendentemente, soltó al niño sin una palabra. El niño corrió hacia adelante, llorando, pero Saber lo atrapó y le frotó la cabeza con afecto. Pareció calmarse, antes de que una extraña mirada apareciera en su rostro. Saber sabía que era racional creer que se debía a los horrores que había experimentado, pero esa debería haber sido su primera pista de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

\- Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo, Jeanne. – Dijo seriamente Caster, antes de chasquear los dedos. - Nunca más –

El niño estalló en una mancha y Saber gritó mientras intentaba retroceder. Sin embargo, la mancha se convirtió en un monstruo parecido a un pulpo, que atrapó todas sus extremidades. Al instante intentó liberarse, pero el agarre de los tentáculos era fuerte; ella apenas podía moverse y mucho menos tratar de escapar del agarre de la burbuja.

\- ¿Te dije que no, Jeanne?" Caster se rio como un niño en una tienda de dulces. - ¡Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo! –

En vano trató de liberarse, pero fue en vano. Su pulgar se contrajo furioso en su lucha, y el dolor la dominó brevemente, y ella gritó de dolor a medida que más y más energía se estaba siendo absorbida.

Entonces, justo cuando había perdido la esperanza, tan pronto como las cosas empezaron a oscurecerse, ella recordó. Una de sus primeras lecciones con su mentor, Merlín, cuando estaba a punto de aceptar Excalibur, y la terrible carga que la Espada de la Victoria Prometida encarnaba para todos a quienes intentaba presentarse.

\- _Un Rey ... debe ser determinado Arturia. Un Rey nunca debe renunciar a un curso para que no se arrepienta de sus acciones, de lo contrario dudará de sí mismo. También debe hacer cumplir la ley, porque la Ley es lo que ha presentado. ¿Entiendes? Un rey debe hacer cumplir la ley, y cualquiera que desobedezca debe ser castigado -_

Ella sintió que algo se filtraba dentro de ella. Su antigua voluntad, ella estaba sintiendo que su fuerza volvía de nuevo. Se reprendió por estar tan débil y lista para rendirse, en lugar de luchar. Así que ella decidió pelear; por unos momentos, luchó con la masa de carne que la sujetaba, antes de que liberara su mano y su espada invisible. Refrenando el impulso de no sonreír en la victoria, activó Strike Air a toda potencia, soplando todo lo que estaba lejos de ella.

Entre el círculo de tentáculos y extremidades monstruosas, Saber se mantuvo erguida y orgullosa. Miró abiertamente a Caster y levantó su espada, lista para atravesarlo. Su espada estaba envuelta una vez más en una envoltura de viento, pero el viento silbó cuando su ira comenzó a elevarse aún más.

\- Eso fue muy poco amable de tu parte, mi Jeanne –. Caster se enfurruñó, aunque no del todo triste por eso. - Sin embargo, sabía que estarías decidida liberarte. Así que, por supuesto, podrías hacerlo. No has cambiado en absoluto –

\- ¡Ha llegado tu hora, Caster! – Saber le gritó, y ella comenzó a recoger prana para su cargo. Las abominaciones fueron casi completamente regeneradas. - ¡Prepárate para tu muerte! –

Su cuerpo brillaba con prana azul, y se lanzó hacia adelante a una velocidad casi divina. Cortó y apuñaló a través de los monstruos, cortándolos en trozos literales, pero siempre parecían regenerarse más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. Se preguntó cómo él mantuvo la capacidad de regenerarlos, ya que incluso un Servant que hacía esto tantas veces tenía que ser perjudicial para su suministro de maná.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de seguir regenerándolos? – Preguntó Saber con curiosidad y molestia.

\- El grimorio de mi mentor Prelati me ha dado ese poder, Jeanne – . Caster mostró el grimorio, irradiando miasma negro. - La capacidad de alimentar mis obras maestras – Una sonrisa enfermiza apareció en el rostro de Caster. - ¿Estás impresionada conmigo? –

Saber finalmente se había enfermado con Caster refiriéndose constantemente a ella como Jeanne, y la alimentó aún más su ira. Ella blandió su espada invisible, con la cara mostrando su inmensa ira, la ira de una leona

\- ¡No soy Jeanne, monstruo loco! – Saber afirmó al servant loco. – ¡Y no cederé a las demandas de un psicópata como tú! –

Caster pareció impacientarse aún más, antes de gritar de pura rabia y locura. - ¡¿Cuándo despertarás a Jeanne?! ¡¿Cuándo me abrazarás, Gille de Rais como lo hiciste una vez?!

\- ¡¿" Jeanne "te permitiría hacer estos terribles experimentos con niños? ¿Incluso toleraría convertirlos en estos horribles monstruos?! – Artoria respondió a la locura de Caster con su propia lógica e ira que alimentaron su discurso. - ¡Si puedes responder eso honestamente, puedo darte una muerte rápida! –

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Caster comenzara a temblar. Saber retrocedió un poco, antes de que Caster tomara sus sienes con ambas manos y gritara. Sus palabras fueron incapaces de ser entendidas, e hicieron un gesto hacia Saber, y un tentáculo se apresuró hacia ella. Los ojos de Saber se ensancharon, otro tentáculo había agarrado su pierna para evitar que esquivara.

Estaba casi segura de que estaba a punto de ser lanzada, y sería asesinada por este monstruo. Ella resistió el impulso de cerrar los ojos, pero en el siguiente momento sucedió algo imposible que ella no había predicho. Dos lanzas, una roja y una dorada salieron disparadas de la oscuridad y atacaron a la bestia, matándola instantáneamente.

Ella se desplomó en el suelo mientras Lancer se erguía, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con gran furia. Ella agarró su pierna, pero sintió que se curaba bastante rápido. Lancer se volvió hacia ella, antes de sonreírle a su breve aliado. Él extendió una mano, y ella con gratitud la tomó y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Qué inesperado de ti, Rey de los Caballeros – Lancer comentó. - No deberías estar tan debilitada, sino fortalecida para que podamos poner a Caster en la tumba juntos. ¿Debemos, como caballeros, cumplir con nuestro deber de poner fin a esa amenaza para la gente local? –

Caster intentó protestar por la intervención de Lancer, pero el Caballero de la Lanza simplemente miró a Caster aún más feroz que antes. - Seré el único en matar a Saber, servant loco. Incluso si mi Maestro me ordenara lo contrario, te mataré, Caster, por las atrocidades que has cometido –

El puede haber jurado su lealtad a su nuevo amo, puede estar dispuesto a servirle fielmente en todo como su caballero. Pero por esta única ocasión, el estaría dispuesto a desobedecer a su amo con tal de acabar con esta vil plaga.

Lancer miro a Saber y sonrió. - ¿Estás lista, Para poner a este villano en la tumba donde pertenece, Saber? –

\- Hai – Saber respondió, antes de levantar su espada invisible y sostenerla verticalmente al lado de su cabeza. Lancer giró sus dos lanzas antes de sostenerlas con su estilo tradicional de doble empuñadura. - Ambos sobreviviremos aquí, Lancer. No creo que vayamos a ante un monstruo como Caster –

\- Por supuesto –

Pero antes de que ambos si quiera puedan cargar hacia caster...

 **\- lo siento, pero esa es nuestra presa –**

 _ **Con mi arco y flechas, respetuosamente solicito la protección del dios del sol Apolo y la diosa de la luna Artemis. Yo ofrezco está calamidad.**_

 **PHOBOS CATASTROPHE**

Lo que siguió, fue una lluvia de destrucción. Literalmente.

Como una ofrenda a los dioses, siendo Apolo el dios del arco y la flecha, y Artemisa la diosa de la cacería, destellantes flechas luz sobre los monstruos creados por caster.

Saber, caster y lancer presenciaron con asombro como una lluvia de flechas descendían sobre todas y cada una de esas abominaciones

Un escenario digno de una verdadera catástrofe.

El rostro de caster se contorsiono en una mueca de furia y locura.

\- ¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi…?! –

SCRACH

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGHH –

Una flecha atravesó el hombro del caster demente, impidiendo que este continuara con sus demandas.

De entre los arboles, una figura aparecio en el campo de batalla, justo frente a Caster y dandole la espalda a Saber y Lacer.

\- Tu eres….- Arturia empezo ensanchando los ojos.

\- ¿Saver? – Diarmund finalizo con la misma expresión.

Esto se debe a que su apariencia habia vuelto a cambiar.

Ahora tiene un pelo muy largo y algo enmarañado. Con varios colores en este, Verde, Amarillo y Blanco. Además, posee unas inusuales orejas y cola que parecen de un felino.

Porta un traje negro con detalles verdes, como sus hombreras y falda exterior. Ademas en el pecho porta detalles muy variados de colores llamativos que resaltan con su sombrío traje. También porta unos guantes de cazador que se asemejan a las garras de una bestia y un par de botas negras.

En si mano, se encontraba un arco de color negro con detalles amarillos.

\- El, es nuestra presa – La voz de Saver era plana y fría. Desprovista de toda la calides y alegria que mostro durante su primer encuentro.

Ella miro a Saber y Lancer, dándoles una mirada llena de nada mas que absoluta ira. Pero no estaba dirigida hacia ellos, sino a nadie mas que Caster.

No, era mucho peor. Artoria pudo notar que la ira no se comparaba a lo que Saver desprendia endia en este momento.

Esto era odio puro.

Saver volvió su vista a Caster, que parecía mirarla con tanta intensidad como ella lo veria.

\- Caster, tu cabeza caerá ante nosotros – Saber sentencio mientras su cuerpo empezaba a destellar electricidad. – Pero primero, dejare que mi amigo se encargue de ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo ha querido darte un puñetazo…y no le voy a negar esa oportunidad ahora –

 **¡nstall: Berserker!**

Una destellante luz consumió el campo de batalla, segando temporalmente a los servants presentes. Cuando termino, cada uno vio con asombro como Gudako habia cambiado nuevamente su apariencia.

Su cabello se habia vuelto rubio y laceo. Ahora usaba un par de gafas de sol de contorno dorado. Su vestimenta ahora consistía en un top blanco que cubria solo sus pechos, dejando expuesto su vientre tonificado. Sobre el usaba una chaqueta que era similar a un gangster, usaba un par de pantalones negros de cuero y un par de zapatos blancos.

Tenia un conjunto de adornos dorados en su cuello, brazos y un cinturón de hebilla dorada con la palabra "Golden". Sus brazos ahora lucían un brillante color rojiso. Y finalmente, en su mano y sobre su hombro cargaba una enorme hacha de color negro con una cuchilla dorada que parecía de moto cierra.

\- Yoh, bastardo – Gudako sonrió salvajemente destellando electricidad de su cuerpo. - ¿Listo para tu dorada paliza? –

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Servant: Fujimura Ritsuka/Gudako**

 **Clase: Saver (El salvador)**

 **fuerza: E – A +++**

 **Durabilidad: E – A +++**

 **Agilidad: E – A +++**

 **Suerte: B**

 **Mana: E - EX**

 **Noble phantasm: EX**

 **Habilidades de clase**

 **Counter of hero – Rango EX: Baja el rango de las habilidades, estadisticas y NP o te da plus contra los héroes. En este caso, todo espiritu heroico con quien ha tenido contacto en chaldea. Esto es porque al vivir entre cada uno de los heroes, ha aprendido cada una de sus fortalezas, asi como sus debilidades. Ese conocimiento se tradujo en esta habilidad.**

 **Resolucion de dios: Esta habilidad permite a Gudako cargar con su propio conjunto de sellos de comando asi como los tuvo en chaldea, los cuales se limitan a 3 por dia.**

 **Habilidades especiales**

 **Mad Enhacement EX:** **Gudako tiene la capacidad de ser un Berserker con esta capacidad, aumentando sus estadísticas pero perdiendo parte de su cordura (Aunque se debe mas al hecho de que esta algo loca) pero aun es muy consiente.**

 **Discernimiento del verdadero nombre EX: Cualquier sirviente que Gudako sepa en Chaldea tendrá sus identidades conocidas**

 **Ocultación de presencia B: Gudako posee la capacidad de pasar como un humano normal a simple vista, a menos de que haga algo que llame la atención.**

 **Carisma C +: Gudako es capaz de influenciar a las personas ya sea consciente o inconscientemente. (Si puedes convencer al rey que tiene el ego mas grande que su tesoro, entonces debes tener algo de carisma)**

 **Resistencia magia: E – A: La resistencia mágica de Gudako depende del servant en que se transforme.**

 **Amada por los Servants EX: El vínculo de Gudako y sus servants en tan poderoso que puede trascender las vidas. (Esto se explicara mas en el próximo capitulo)**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Código místico de Chaldea B**

 **La ropa habitual de Gudako, que es un uniforme otorgado a los Maestros de Chaldea.** **Ella ha dominado la poderosa magia de apoyo que otorga este Código Místico.** **Como Servant, este uniforme ha sido elevado a un Fantasma Noble y también puede usarla sobre si misma.**

 **Primeros auxilios: Magia de sanación que puede curar sus heridas una vez al día.**

 **Mejora instantánea: aumenta la fuerza de su ataque de un durante un dia. Potencialmente, puede hacer que su ataque sea un rango superior si el impulso es lo suficientemente fuerte.**

 **Evasión de emergencia: hace que ella sea anormalmente rápida lo que les permite evadir todos los ataques entrantes durante una vez al día.**

 **(Esto también puede ser usado en otro servant al igual que el original)**

 **Union of Soul/Servant bound EX: El noble phantasm mas poderoso y peligroso de Gudako. El grial le ha otorgado a Gudako la capacidad de unirse en mente, cuerpo y alma con los servants con los cuales tiene fuertes vínculos (Bond 10) en chaldea (los cuales son todos aunque habrá algunos que no puede usar) Traduciendo el lazo que tuvieron los servants con su master. Esto le da a Gudako la capacidad de adquirir una apariencia similar, habilidades y parte de la personalidad del servant. (Basado en Fate Kaleid)**

 **Pero hay un limite.**

 **Servants 1, 2 y 3 estrellas: 12 horas (Reducido a 6 horas si usa un noble phantasm)**

 **Servants 4 estrellas: 4 horas (Reducido a 2 si usa noble phantasm)**

 **Servant 5 estrellas: 1 hora (30 minutos si usa noble phantasm)**

 **Debilidad:** **puede usarse como mínimo 3 veces al día. Necesita 4 horas de descanso después de su uso y se extiende a 8 horas si usa demaciado mana o hace sus tres transformaciones permitidas. Además de adquirir las debilidades propias del servant y su clase.**

 **¿? Rango: EX**

 **Se revelara mas adelante en la historia.**

 **Perfil** :

 **Gudako fue una vez una maga de tercera clase (plebeyo) que tiene el potencial suficiente para ser un Maestro (pero no un Mago competente) y se incluyó en un programa llamado "Chaldea". Más tarde se convirtió en el último y único Master disponible en la organización. la última esperanza de la supervivencia de la humanidad. En su último momento con el grial deseo "para la supervivencia y la felicidad de la humanidad, incluidos todos los héroes". Su deseo salvó al mundo, y por lo tanto fue etiquetado como un 'Saver" y fue registrado en el Trono de los Héroes.**

 **Antes del final de su viaje, fue entrenada por héroes de antaño con una multitud de habilidades, por lo que puede ser considerada una "Todo terreno" . Aunque sus habilidades comunes sin su "unión of soul" la dejan en el nivel de Kotomine Kirei en términos de habilidad. su habilidad dada por la experiencia y el sistema Servant la convirtieron en un enemigo formidable y un poderoso aliado…o enemigo.**

\- 0 –

 **Servant: Atalanta**

 **Clase: Archer**

 **Genero: Mujer**

 **Altura: 166 cm**

 **Peso: 57 kg**

 **País de origen: Antigua Gracia**

 **Alineación: Malvada Neutral**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza: D**

 **Resistencia: E**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Mana: B**

 **Suerte: C**

 **Np: C**

 **Habilidades de Clase**

 **Resistencia a la magia D: Funciona como un amuleto protector, capaz de anular hechizos de dos versos**

 **Acción Independiente A: Puede actuar de forma independiente a la energia mágica del master, es capaz de actuar independiente por una semana entera]**

 **Habilidades Personales**

 **Cruce de Arcadia B: Puede saltar obstáculos a la hora de moverse, incluido los enemigos**

 **Estética del último Suspiro C: Deja que el enemigo tome el primer movimiento para poder anticiparse y tener ventaja**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Phoebos Catastrophe, Queja en Forma de Flecha**

 **Rango:B**

 **Noble Phantams Anti-Ejercito**

 **Distancia: 2~50**

 **Máximo número de Objetivos: 100**

 **Su estilo de arqueria, al activarse manda una flecha a Artemisa y Apolo, que cae en forma de catástrofe en una lluvia de flechas que causa una gran destrucción, si se concentra a un solo objetivo el daño es mayor. El Np se basa en la protección divina de Artemis hacia Atalanta y un mito relacionado con la diosa. Cuando Artemisa se enfadó con Leto y sacrificó a sus hijos, manifestándose como una catástrofe natural.**

 **Agrius Metamorphosis, Jabalí del Castigo Divino**

 **Rango: B+**

 **Noble Phantams Anti-Unidad (Sí mismo)**

 **Distancia: 0**

 **Máximo número de Objetivos: 1**

 **La piel maldita del Jabalí de Calidon, Concede poderes del monstruo, Aumenta todos sus parámetros excepto Suerte, obtiene más defensa y Mad Enchandred y Transformación A pudiendo adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia, pero tanto su arco como su razón se piden a cambio (Se fusiona con el arco y dispara flecha). También puede regenerarse automáticamente e incrementar su defensa considerablemente. Una vez activado este Np, no hay forma de revertirlo. Np se basa en la caza de el Jabalí de Calidon y como Meleagro dio como trofeo a Atalanta y creo la discordia de su país.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy señores, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la proxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey amigos, ¡¿Cómo están?! Les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos. Estoy aprovechando mi tiempo libre para actualizar mis historias. Asi que les traigo este cap recién salido del horno. Espero que les guste.**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Dialogo –

\- _pensamientos/platica mental –_

 _-_ **tecnicas/ Noble phantasm –**

 **Renuncias: No poseo Fate zero, Fate gran order y nada en la franquicia de Fate o relacionado a ella.**

 **Capitulo 3: Una noche en el bosque.**

 _ **Hijo de un dragón rojo, que era el dios del trueno Raijin. Su madre era una bruja de montaña devoradora de hombres que vivía en el monte Ashigara. Aquel niño fue criado con la fuerza de un monstruo, luchando y matando bestias en la montaña.**_

 _ **Finalmente, Usui Sadamitsu mató a su madre, pero el niño fue adoptado y guiado por las costumbres de los hombres bajo el manto de Minamoto no Yorimitsu y se convirtió en su reclusor. Él participó en muchas cazas de los demonios como uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales de Yorimitsu.**_

 _ **Famoso por el episodio de la batalla contra Shuten-douji en Ooe-yama, donde se disfrazó de sacerdote de montaña, drogó el alcohol de Shuten-douji y lo golpeó. En ese momento, se enamoró del demonio Shuten-douji disfrazado de una hermosa niña, y luego tuvo que cargar con este peso por el resto de su vida.**_

El nombre de ese hombre era….

\- Sakata Kintoki – Declaro Gudako con una sonrisa salvage, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por pequeños relámpagos dorados que crepitaban por el espíritu de la master de chaldea. La figura del gigantesco hombre de cabello rubio con ropas al estilo gangster y una gigantesca hacha en mano se posaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa igual de salvaje.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la información del berserker aparecio inmediatamente en sus cabezas gracias a la información proporcionada por el trono de los héroes.

Un "heroe" y cazador de demonios, uno de los iconos del folclor japones. Con fuerza hercúlea, fue criado por una yama-uba en las alturas del monte Ashigara. Amigo de los niños y los animales de la montaña y, más tarde, después de haber capturado a Shutendōji, terror de la región, se convierte en discípulo del samurái Minamoto no Yorimitsu bajo el nombre de Sakata Kintoki.

La ahora Berserker llevó su puño derecho a su palma izquierda abierta y chasqueó los nudillos.

\- ¿Cuál de ustedes quiere ir primero? – La Saver/Berserker preguntó con una sonrisa confiada a la gran ola de monstruos a su alrededor mientras la electricidad corría por su cuerpo. Los pulpos monstruosos gruñian a su alrededor, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba.

Eso trajo una sonrisa salvaje y un tanto infantil a Gudako ¡eso quiere decir que ella puede escoger!

\- Si no vienen por mi…¡Entonces yo iré por ustedes! – Dicho y hecho, Gudako se lanzo contra Gilles sin siquiera dudarlo

 **PUM**

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Caster ni siquiera pudo emitir un chillido cuando fue enviado a volar y chocar contra varios arboles por la ahora Berserker que golpeó su puño en el centro de su cara.

Las creaciones del servant loco ya no dudaron mas, lanzandose contra la servant ahora rubia que sonreía a lo grande, como si fuera una niña un patio de juegos mientras los pulpos rodeaban su cuerpo tratando de matarla

\- ¡Sav…! –

\- ¡ **GOLDEN! –**

 **BRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMM**

Con rugido de euforia que sofoco el grito de artoria y una fuerza atronadora, todos los monstruos que rodeaban el cuerpo de la Saver/Berserker fueron dispersados con una facilidad simplemente absurda.

\- Que fuerza tan monstruosa – Declaro Diarmund atónito por el despliegue de fuerza bruta que ahora mostraba Saber.

\- ¿Asi que ese es un berserker? – Saber reflexionó entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba a la Saver/Berserker volver a atacar a las abominaciones de Caster. - No es exactamente el guerrero loco que había imaginado, pero ¿escuchas cómo se ríe? Esa risa proviene de alguien que no solo disfruta pelear, sino que también lo ve como un juego. No entiende la verdadera esencia de la batalla. Puedes También ver la forma en que se mueve que no hay una técnica para sus ataques.

\- Es…..como un niño jugando – el caballero de Fianna acordó, ¿este era el legendario cazador de demonios, Sakata Kintoki? –

\- ¡Hey, diarmund y Artoria! –

Ambos dirigieron su atencion a gudako que los llamaba con una sonrisa espectante, mientras destrozaba a otro monstruo pulpo con sus puños.

\- ¡Vengan a divertirse, hay mas que suficientes para todos! ~ - la berserker les sonrio de forma infantil y salvaje.

\- Ustedes….-

Ese gruñido vicioso, lleno de odio vino de Gilles, que se levantaba a lo lejos con una mueca de dolor, furia y locura. Su rostro ahora estaba aun mas desfigurado por el potente golpe de Gudako/Kintoki.

\- ¡¿Por qué ?! ¿Por qué por qué por qué? – Caster echó espuma por la boca y se rascó las sienes, extrayendo sangre. – ¡¿Por qué evitan que vuelva a reclamar a mi Jeanne ?! ¡¿Por qué me detienen ?! –

\- Siempre he vivido según el código del caballero, Caster – Lancer le dijo peligrosamente. - Me niego a dejar que tus monstruos se salgan de control. Te entregaré tu castigo. No me importa tu obsesión con Juana de Arco, pero aun así mi moralidad se niega a no permitirme intervenir. Ella se avergonzaría de ti, Caster ¡Si no puedes ver eso, entonces no mereces volver a verla! –

Gudako ahora parecia un tanto nerviosa, y se dio un facepalm. Sabia que Diarmund solo decía la verdad, esta versión de Gilles era un completo desquiciado. Pero eso ese era el problema, nunca debes hostigar innecesariamente a un loco.

\- La jodiste bien dorada, amigo –

Caster parecía ponerse aún más loco en ese momento. Su boca se humedeció y comenzó a reírse y a quejarse incoherentemente. Lancer se volvió cauteloso y retrocedió, con Saber levantando su espada. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Había hecho que Caster se volviera aún más loco por accidente? Quizás no debería haber sido tan vicioso entonces ...

Con un chillido, los restos de los monstruos comenzaron a unirse en una combinación enorme, creciendo aún más y aún más monstruoso con cada trozo que se unía a la burbuja de carne burbujeante. Los rostros de los otros dos Servants eran de horror, y estaban mas que alerta cuando el monstruo comenzó a cambiar de forma, comenzó a formarse en una nueva y feroz forma que empequeñeció incluso a los otros monstruos que Caster había creado.

Tenía la cabeza de un calamar, con ojos verdes malévolos y enfermizos, así como largas extremidades verdes que terminaban en grandes garras. Incluso tenía dos alas pequeñas, pero eso no le habría permitido volar. A medida que se hizo más alto, se equivocó. Evidentemente, era algo forzado: los brazos se movían en sentido contrario, las piernas dobladas hacia atrás, los ojos se movían en la carne que había dado lugar a esta abominación. El monstruo era algo antinatural, no destinado a ser creado de esa manera.

Cuando dejó de crecer, Saber solo habría llegado a la mitad de su altura total. Era un ser monstruoso, su piel se volvió negra con venas rojizas que bombeaban sangre oscura a través de la abominación. No hizo nada por un momento, permitiendo a los los Servants cuerdos observar a esta nueva bestia con gran disgusto.

\- Dios mío ... – murmuró Lancer, sus lanzas casi cayendo de su alcance. - ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Un monstruo impío –. Saber gruñó, su ira dirigida al Siervant riéndose detrás de él. - Tú, monstruo... –

\- ¡Es el chtulu! – Gudako señalo el monstruo de forma acusadora como una niña.

Fue entonces cuando un interruptor se encendió dentro de la bestia. Se burló de Lancer y se dirigió hacia él en un segundo. Los ojos de Saver se abrieron cuando la bestia vino hacia élla.

 **PUUUUUUUUMMMM**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

\- ¡Saver! – tanto Diarmund como Artoria exclamaron.

Gudako coloco sus manos en X bloqueando el golpe, pero enviada a volar hacia atrás rompiendo varios arboles en su camino para gran incredulidad de los otros servants de su lado. la fuerza de esta bestia parecía tener la fuerza de un Servant o al menos un Berserker, ya que logró enviarla lejos con facilidad.

No solo eso, la bestia había logrado cruzar la distancia con tal velocidad que era casi imposible. Una que solo un servant de tal vez clase Rider podía lograr, sin embargo, esta abominación había logrado hacerlo.

La bestia ahora se lanzo contra los otros dos servants.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! – Saber gritó, antes de activar su Noble Phantasm. - ¡Strike air! –

 **FIIIUUUUSH**

El tornado masivo de la magia del viento arrasó a la bestia a poca distancia, pero no fue levantada del suelo. Se mantuvo enraizado; solo fue empujado, lo que hizo a Saber chasquear la lengua.

\- ¡RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH! – el monstruo rugió. El sonido era increíblemente desagradable, y los oídos de Saber chirriaron por tener que escucharlo, pero ella preparó su espada. Saver necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse.

Estaba dispuesta a asegurar eso.

 **SLASH**

Ella se lanzó hacia adelante como un misil y cortó el pecho del monstruo. Se abrió una herida a lo largo del corte, y se bombeó sangre púrpura, pero no hizo nada para obstaculizar a la criatura. Simplemente lo enfureció aún más.

 **SLASH**

y chilló cuando Saber dio otro golpe al agacharse debajo del monstruo salvage. Realizo un corte preciso en su torso.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Ella se lanzó hacia adelante, su forma de un misil azul, y logro tres cortes precisos en el pecho del monstruo. Se abrieron varias heridas a lo largo de los cortes, y se bombeó sangre púrpura, pero no hizo nada para obstaculizar a la criatura. Simplemente lo enfureció aún más, y rugio lanzando otro golpe a Saber, la cual logro evadirlo al retroceder.

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos, gudako levantaba y se sacudia el polvo como si nada. El golpe de ese Cthulu la sacudio un poco, pero estaba casi ilesa.

\- Fiiiiu, ese hijo de puta golpea duro ~ - Gudako murmuro a un poco….antes de sonreír a lo grande. – Eso quiere decir que es hora darle una dorada paliza ~ -

\- _¡Vamos a hacerlo volar, Jefa! ~ -_ Exclamo el muy emocionado Kintoki en su cabeza, podía sentir la sonrisa salvaje del enorme sujeto con corazón de niño.

Eso solo significa una cosa….

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, Lancer hizo una mueca al ver cómo luchaba el monstruo, mientras Saber esquivaba otro golpe mortal que, sin embargo, la atrapó, la hizo silbar de dolor y la obligó a atravesar varios árboles. El monstruo rugió de nuevo antes de perseguirla.

Su habilidad "Verdadero ojo de la mente" se activó tan pronto como obtuvo suficiente conocimiento de la batalla y observó suficientes movimientos del monstruo.

Estaba claro que era rápido. No había cómo negarlo. Fue casi tan rapido como el y casi tan duro como parecia Saver al hacerse Berserker. Lancer nunca se había encontrado con un enemigo tan poderoso, incluso durante esta guerra actual. Pero, cada adversario tenía que tener una debilidad. Cada obstáculo tenía que poder ser vencido. Quizás si no hubiera paralizado a Saber, su Fantasma Noble sería útil. Enterró el arrepentimiento, antes de tomar a Gae Dearg.

 **SLAASSH**

\- RAAAAAAAAAGGHH –

El monstruo se regeneró muy rápidamente, cuando vio a Saber una vez más saltar sobre su brazo y darle un fuerte golpe en el cuello. Para otra persona, ese golpe debería haber sido un golpe mortal, pero contra esta abominación simplemente lo desaceleró por un segundo. Saber fue tomada por sorpresa cuando el monstruo la agarro por la pierna con una garra y la arrojara nuevamente. Esta vez se estrelló contra unas rocas antes de que ella se precipitara hacia el otra vez con Su "Mana Burst"

Diarmund entrecerró los ojos apuntando al pecho del monstruo. Si pudiera atravesar su corazón, ¿seguramente moriría? Era algo creado a través de la magia oscura, pero de todos modos era un ser de 'magia'. Por lo tanto, Gae Dearg, la ruina de toda la magia podría perforar la piel de esta bestia. Necesitaba terminar esto antes de que pudieran matar a Caster. Este monstruo tuvo que ser derrotado.

Cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¡Saber! – Lancer gritó, mientras Gae Dearg pulsaba con energía roja. - ¡Retrocede! –

Saber lo miro alarmada, antes de que ella entendiera y cortara los tendones de la pierna. Paralizaría al monstruo por un corto tiempo incluso con su notable regeneración, pero fue suficiente para que Lancer apunte su lanza por un último segundo, y salto hacia atrás.

\- **Gae** ... – Lancer empezó, su lanza emitiendo cada vez mas energia y sus ojos fijos en su objetivo.

 **\- ¡DEARG! –**

 **FFFFFFFFFIIIIUUUSSH**

El lanzamiento fue magnífico. Gae Dearg viajó a velocidades superiores a la velocidad de las que cualquier servant, incluso el pudiera siquiera pensar en alcanzar. Era como un hermoso cometa rojo, rayando hacia el cofre del monstruo.

 **SCRAAAAACH**

\- RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH –

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La criatura rugió de dolor, cuando la lanza se enterró en su pecho, antes de que estallara una gran explosión. Grava, roca y tierra fueron enviados por todo el claro, e incluso Caster se detuvo para darse cuenta.

Gae Dearg regresó a las mano de Lancer de inmediato. Como Noble Phantasm, tenía la capacidad de volver a las manos de sus usuarios si así lo deseaba. Saber y Lancer mantuvieron la precaución mientras se acercaban al cráter humeante donde había estado el monstruo. La tierra frente a ellos se había convertido en cenizas ennegrecidas por el poderoso golpe de Gae Dearg. Cuando polvo disminuyo, ambos estaban al borde del cráter, solo para ensanchar los ojos con incredulidad.

\- ¿Que es esto ...? – Lancer murmuró, siempre en guardia.

\- ¿Dónde está la criatura ...? – Saber murmuró atónita, pero sin bajar la guardia.

FIUSH

Había una forma detrás de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando se giraron y vieron a la bestia allí. Sus venas estaban sangrando ahora, y resopló por el agotamiento, pero todavía estaba vivo. Miro con sus jos verdes enfermizos a los dos Servants y corrió hacia adelante en cámara lenta.

La percepción de Lancer le permitió ver la expresión de sorpresa y desesperación de Saber, así como la euforia de Caster.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Me reuniré con mi Jeanne! – El Siervo loco se rio.

Lancer se resignó a este destino. Pero ... no había hecho lo que le había prometido a Kayneth. Había fallado en derrotar a Caster, en matar a este Siervo psicótico. En una parte profunda de su corazón, Lancer sabía que había fallado. Entonces, cuando el puño del monstruo fue enviado hacia él, seguramente iba a matarlo, se resignó a lo inevitable.

Pero ... el destino tenía otros planes.

 **BRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOM**

Las nubes de tormenta aparecieron repentinamente, los relampagos empezaron a suercar el cielo y caer hacia la tierra sin control. Pero estos relampagos estaban llenos llenos de prana divino, dandoles un color dorado atrayente.

La figura de cierta joven servant se alzo en el aire, a una gran altura. Portando una gigantesca hacha ornamentada que parecia tener "dientes" similares a una cierra y lineas doradas, la cual no deberia ni siquiera poder sostenerla, pero la cargaba con facilidad.

 **¡Vamos con un flash!**

 **¡Aplástalos!**

 **¡Destrózalos!**

 **¡GOLDEN SPARK!**

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

\- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH –

Gudako golpeo a la criatura en la cabeza con su hacha, cortandola a la mitad con una facilidad simplemente absurda, ademas de liberar un enorme relampago dorado sobre ella que carbonizo ambas mitades del Chuthulu, sin dejar rastro. La explosión de energía sacudió toda el area, por suerte, el impacto no daño a Artoria y Diarmund ya que el poder del ataque se concentro en la criatura, aunque si fueron enviados un par de metros lejos por la energía residual.

Cuando la energia y el polvo se fue, Gudako se encontraba en el gigantesco crater creado por su ataque, con su enorme hacha colgada sobre su hombro y una sonrisa arrogante mientras los relámpagos surcaban su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ahora si, pedo. Tu Chthulu esta muerto y tu vas a recibir una dorada….! – Gudako detuvo su discurso….al darse cuenta que Gilles de Rais ya no se encontraba ahí.

¡El muy jodido bastardo aprobecho la situacion para escapar!

\- ¡Mooooouuu, no se vale. Yo queria hacerlo pure, eso no es nada dorado! ~ - Se quejo Gudako/Kintoki como una niña, haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Un brillo dorado la rodeo y regreso a su forma original.

\- _¡Oh, vamos jefa. Estoy seguro de que podemos alcanzarlo y patear doradamente su su tracero! –_ Kintoki se quejo en su cabeza.

 _\- Comparto opinion con el cabeza de musculo, Mi master –_ Atalanta le dijo con seriedad y educacion, pero claramente queria darle caza a Caster.

\- _tranquilos chicos, vamos a encargarnos de el. Se los prometo –_ Gudako les dijo con seguridad tratando de aplacarlos un poco. – pero ahí que ahorrar energia, formas y la Golden Spark tomaron mucho mana. Y me niego a tomar mas de Kariya cuando aun se esta recuperando –

\- _Entendido, Jefa/Master –_

La servant Saver sonrió con cariño antes de dirigirse a Artoria y Diarmund que se levantaban.

\- ¿Diarmund, Artoria, están bien? – Pregunto Gudako viendo que a pesar de un par de moretones y suciedad, se encontraban bien.

\- Hai, te agradezco tu asistencia, Saver. Esa criatura era temible – Artoria dijo con una mínima sonrisa de agradecimiento a lancer y Gudako. – al igual que tu, Lacer –

\- Como yo, fuiste una formidable aliada – Diarmund también le sonrio con agradecimiento. – eres una guerrera encomiable – luego miro a Artoria. – y no ahí nada que agradecer, esta en nuestro código, rey de los caballeros -

\- Ahí, me harán sonrojar – Gudako con los ojos cerrados, se llevo las manos a las mejillas con una sonrisa feliz.

\- Aunque…- Saber entrecerró los ojos en el lugar a donde estaba caster. – Ese monstruo cobarde, ¿Cuan despreciable puede llegar a ser? –

-…..Mucho – Gudako susurro en voz baja. – Gilles de rais es….alguien trágico, pero su mente quedo….irreparable cuando Jeanne D Arc, la santa de Nueva Orleans fue quemada en la hoguera. Ella era todo para el, la prueba de que Dios existia en este mundo. Al perecer, culpo a dios mismo. Empezó a incursionar en la alquimia y las artes oscuras con su amigo Francois Pretali, realizando actos ruines y nefastos para que todos vieran que dios estaba ausente en este mundo, hasta que el fue ejecutado –

Apretó los puños, sintiendo en su alma como cierta santa de Nueva Orleans derramaba lagrimas y Gilles (saber) sentía un profundo remordimiento y pesar.

\- _Por favor, Jeanne. No fue tu culpa. No llores. Gilles, el no eres tu, tu no caíste como el. Te mantuviste fuerte –_

Desearía poder estar ahí para consolarlos, darles apoyo. Pero ahora estaba aquí. Solo podía darles palabras de aliento.

\- Pero….¿Porque me llama Jeanne si sabe que ella murió? – Saber no entendia esto.

\- Bueno…..- Gudako se rasco la mejilla con una risita nerviosa. – Sucede que tu y Jeanne tienen un GRAN parecido –

Saber y Diarmund parpadearon ante esta declaración. Estaban a punto de cuestionarla…..hasta que Diarmund sintió una repentina pulsada en todo su ser.

Su señor…..¡Estaba en peligro!

\- ¿Lancer/Diarmund? –

El caballero de Fianna miro a la servant de la espada y la salvadora con seriedad antes de bajar la mirada.

\- Mi señor, esta en peligro…..parece que me dejo aquí, e invadió el castillo por su cuenta –

-…..Eso podría deberse a mi Master – Saber murmuro por lo bajo, apretando la empuñadura de su espada, antes de mirar a lancer. – Lancer, apresúrate. Rescata a tu master –

\- Es cierto. Eres rápido, Diarmund, puedes salvar a tu maestro ~ - Gudako asintió con una sonrisa confiada. – Artoria y Tu resolverán sus asuntos mas tarde ~

\- Rey de los caballer, Saver….– Diarmund las miro con agradecimiento a ambas, antes de asentir cerrando los ojos. – Se los agradezco – con esas palabras, el servant lancer se desmaterializo para ir a salvar a su señor.

Ambas chicas se quedaron ahí, aunque Gudako noto como Artoria apretaba sus puños.

\- Artoria, ¿Qué…? –

 **FLASH**

Antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta, Saver desaparecio en un estallido de luz ante la mirada atónita de Artoria.

\- ¿Saver? – Artoria miro el lugar donde la pelinaranja estaba en confusion, antes de que la revelacion la golpeara como un camion. – un sello de comando –

Parece que esta noche se esta volviendo mas complicada, debia volver al castillo Ainzbern cuanto antes.

\- 0 -

 **(Mientras tanto, cerca del castillo)**

Kotomine Kirei pateó a la mujer de cabello oscuro fuera del camino. La guardaespaldas de Irisviel yacía en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, golpeada y ya no era una amenaza.

\- Te preguntaré de nuevo, mujer. ¿Bajo las órdenes de quién pelean ustedes dos? – Kirei preguntó. Simplemente no pudo resolverlo. ¿Por qué estas dos mujeres lucharían para evitar que él conociera a Kiritsugu?

¿Kiritsugu les ordenó pelear? No, eso no puede ser. Seguramente no lo subestimaría tanto, para enviar a esas dos mujeres a detenerlo.

¿O fue alguien más quien les ordenó pelear? No dejaría pasar a los Einzberns por estar tan desesperado por el Grial.

Miró a la mujer parada frente a él. Pelo blanco, ojos ... este homúnculo era….

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harían esto? ¿Qué las motivaba? A menos que ... las dos mujeres que lo enfrentaron se pusieron en contra de él por su propia voluntad.

\- ¡D-detente! –

Kotomine Kirei se giro para ver a Matou Kariya, a unos metros de el. Um, ¿asi que este era el master que Assasin se advirtió? No parecía la gran cosa. Veamos, su maestro poseia a archer, emiya Kiritsugu a Saber, lord elmelloi a Lancer, tampoco podía ser rider ya que a través de los ojos de Assasin, entonces eso significaba que había un 50 % de que fuera el master de Caster o…..

\- ¡Por mi sello de comando, te ordeno que vengas ante mi! – Kariya alzo su brazo mostrando sus sellos de comando brillaban con intensidad.

Los ojos de Kotomine se ensancharon, en un intento de detenerlo lanzo tres black keys contra el.

Pero fue demaciado tarde.

\- ¡Ven, Saver! –

 **FLASH**

 **FIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSSH**

Una rafaga de luz lleno el area, seguido de un poderoso viento.

\- Master, normalmente me molestaría porque vino aquí cuando le pedí que se mantuviera a salvo – Gudako aparecio frente a Kariya, con las tres black keys de kirei en mano. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por su cabello. – pero, eso sera después.-

Los muchos Asesinos aparecieron frente a su propio Maestro. Parecía que una batalla de Sirvientes era inevitable ahora.

La servant irregular levanto la vista y miró a Kirei con esos grandes ojos anaranjados llenos de un odio increíble . Kirei inconscientemente dio un paso atrás cuando vio esos ojos penetrantes que miraban fijamente su alma.

\- **¡Esta es mi venganza sacerdote musculoso, por todas las black keys ese maldito Mapho tophu que me salió en el gacha por tu culpa. Por ti he visto el infierno y tu también lo conocerás ahora! –**

 **-…** ….¿Eh? – Kirei claramente no entendió nada.

Los Assasins rápidamente arrojaron sus dagas a Gudako, cada uno de ellos arrojado con la fuerza de una bala. Pero la servant pelinaranja tomo una postura de brazos cruzados, junto con una mirada muy similar a la de cierto rey de los héroes. De hecho, para incredulidad de Kotomine y los assasins, varios portales de color naranja se abrieron detrás de ella.

 **\- ¡BLACK KEY HELL! –**

 **THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK**

 **SCRACH SCRACH SCRACH SCRACH**

 **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOOOM**

El anuncio casi hizo que los ojos de Kirei salieran de sus cuencas, en lugar de armas de valor incalculable y prototipos de Noble Phantasm, una corriente abrumadora de Black Keys voló hacia adelante, apuñalando, matando o cortando a los Asesinos oponentes y destrozando los árboles cercanos, volviéndolos aserrin.

Varios de los Asesinos detuvieron las Llaves Negras, mientras que otro grupo agarró a Kirei e hizo una retirada apresurada.

En su ira, Gudako se volvió loco y corrió hacia un árbol cercano.

\- ▂▂▃▃▅▅▅▅ ー ー ー – Se escuchó el aterrador grito de guerra de Gudako mientras procedía a sacar un árbol del suelo y arrojarlo a la multitud en retirada de Asesinos. Pero sin ningún efecto realmente, estos ya se habían ido.

\- ¡Gudako, cálmate! – Kariya ordeno detrás de ella tomándola de los hombros. - ¡escaparon, *Cof, cof cof* no podemos hacer nada por ahora, assasin ya debe haberlo llevado lejos –

\- Hah hah hah hah – Gudako tomo varias respiraciones profundas, hasta que se calmo. Miro a Kariya con gratitud. – Gracias, Kariya –

\- De nada, tenemos que ayudar a estas mujeres –

\- ¡Irisviel! –

Saber llego en ese momento, corriendo a través del bosque, de inmediato se arrodillo ante la derribada, pero muy consiente Irisviel.

\- H-hai….saber – Irisviel asintió con algo de dificultad, pero aun así con una sonrisa mientras Saber la ayudaba. - ¿C-como esta Maiya-san? –

Kariya se acerco junto con Gudako hacia la inconsciente guardaespaldas de Kiritsugu, revisándola con cuidado.

\- Esta herida, pero su vida no esta en peligro ~ - Gudako le dijo, mientras que mentalmente le agradecía a Nightingale por sus clases de enfermería y anatomía humana. – Un hechizo de curación debería ser suficiente. Mañana despertara como nueva –

\- A-arigatou, Saver y master de Saver – Irisviel le agradeció a servant irregular, mientras que Artoria la cargaba al estilo princesa. – No se como pagarte ~ -

\- oh, yo si ~ - Gudako cargo a la inconsciente Maiya al estilo princesa y miro a su master. Kariya asintió ante el pedido silencioso, aunque aun parecía un tanto inseguro, pero eso era un comienzo. Con una sonrisa, miro a Saber y Irisviel que parpadeaban sin entender.

\- Queremos formar una alianza con ustedes y una reunión con Emiya Kiritsugu para discutir los términos ~

 **CONTINUARA**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

B **lack Key Hell: uno de los noble phantasm de gudako.**

Rango C, Anti-Ejército

Envía una corriente implacable de Black Keys hacia los enemigos con una fuerza increíble. Creado a partir de las incontables cantidades de Black keys que ella saco en el gacha roll cada vez que rolleaba. Con ayuda medea y algunos otros casters, crearon una dimensión de bolsillo personal donde podían guardarlas y usarlas como arma en un momento de necesidad.

Nombre: Sakata Kintoki

Genero : Masculino

Estatura: 190cm

Peso: 88Kg

Lugar de Origen: Japón

Armamento: Hacha

Apodo(s): Golden boy

Clase: Berserker

 **Parámetros** :

Fuerza: A+

Resistencia: B

Agilidad: B

Mana: C

Suerte: C

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Habilidades**

Mad enhacenment rango E: El Normalmente no recibe los beneficios de Mad Enhancement. A cambio, conserva una capacidad normal de pensar. Se realiza una comprobación de suerte cada vez que se recibe un daño, el resultado de la falla es que se vuelva loco y las Estadísticas exceptuando que MGI y LCK estén aumentando. En esa ocasión, todo su cuerpo se vuelve rojo.

Diálogo Animal rango C: Comunicación de la intención con animales que no poseen palabras. Puesto que no es como el intelecto de los animales mejoran, los matices muy complejos no se transmiten. Incluso entonces, tal vez porque la estructura mental de Kintoki está cerca de los animales, extrañamente entran en un entendimiento mutuo.

Cuerpo natural rango A: Posee un cuerpo perfecto como ser vivo desde el nacimiento. El propietario de esta Habilidad es tratado como si su STR siempre fuera rank-Up. Además, incluso sin entrenamiento, sus músculos son musculosos y su forma corporal no cambia, sin importar la cantidad de calorías que ingiera.

Divinidad rango D: Aptitud del Espíritu Divino que proviene de los orígenes como el hijo de la deidad del trueno. Debido a que su madre era una bruja de montaña que comía a los hombres, el rango es bajo. Rara vez se activará como resistencia en lo que respecta al ataque de los Espíritus Heroicos que poseen raíces y leyendas del linaje de la divinidad del trueno.

 **Noble Phantasm: Anti unidad/Ejercito.**

 **Golden Spark: es el Noble Fantasma de Sakata Kintoki. Lleva el poder del dios del trueno. Lanza poderosos relámpagos, cargándolos a través de su hacha. derriba a los enemigos circundantes. Se activa usando 3 de los 15 cartuchos cargados. Es probable que no sea su nombre verdadero, pero se invoca con dicho nombre. Irrazonablemente dorado.**

( **Fin de las aclaraciones)**

 **Espero que les gustara el cap amigos, y les deseo feliz año a todos. Y que consigan los SSR que buscan en este nuevo año que viene. Nos vemos en la proxima.**


End file.
